Dime que me quieres
by Shezid
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando sientes algo que no deberias de sentir?.Tu mejor amiga se enamora de tu novio y el de ella, Tú que harías?. DG Deja Review!
1. Una noche para soñar

Este es mi primer fic, y decidí hacerlo como una forma de expresión solamente, sin fin de lucro, los personajes no son míos, y bueno… ya conocen lo demás, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews y por favor consideren que es el primero.

Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre.

Shezhid

"**_Sueño de una noche de verano"_**

"_Es una noche hermosa, incontables estrellas se suman a tan sublime panorama y parece como si la luna de un momento a otro pudiera desaparecer ya que brilla de forma extraordinaria y bien dicen que una vela que brilla con tanta intensidad no puede permanecer mucho tiempo encendida. Pero hoy es una noche para meditar, soñar y planear, porque en este momento, en este lugar y en este minuto todo esta tan claro que me llena de una paz interior inexplicable, tanto que pudiera llegar a asustar ya que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad". _Sumergida en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando la brisa proveniente de sotavento la regresó a la realidad. Estaba en una playa, donde la arena era blanca, varias palmeras se erguían cadenciosas al compás del viento a su alrededor y el cielo era el mayor espectáculo exhibido por la naturaleza, tan lleno de estrellas…simplemente hermoso, pero sobre todo el mar estaba tan quieto, tan estático, que parecía una fotografía, que, sobre todo, en su interior guardaba incontables historias y secretos de personas, cosas, lugares que durante décadas o tal vez siglos quedaron en el olvido por nosotros, mas no por él.

"_Quisiera fundirme en ti y que me contaras tus secretos, que el viento me dijera que pasa alrededor, la luna fuera mi confidente y el sol, las gaviotas y los peces mi compañía". _

Una hermosa noche de verano, eso era, el clima caluroso y húmedo y ella esta ahí, sentada en la arena, tan quieta, tan serena, tan hermosa como siempre, el relato claramente se podría plasmar en una postal o fotografía por la exquisitez que ofrecía a la vista.

Ya era tarde, debía volver a casa, pero no quería abandonar aquello, así que prometió regresar las siguientes noches que le quedaban ahí. Se paró lentamente, como si sus movimientos pudieran perturbar la paz del mar y romper el silencio de la noche, así se fue caminando por la orilla del mar, disfrutando cada paso, cada respiración.

Llegó a la cabaña donde la esperaban sus padres, a sus ojos, ella era la más hermosa creación que pudieron haber hecho. Hacía 19 años de aquel acontecimiento.

Los saludó y se quedó en el cobertizo con ellos un rato para conversar sobre su día, ya haciéndose mas temprano que tarde se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol estaba imponente con sus rayos que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, la chica sintió su calor abrasador, se fue despertando, quedándose un rato mas acostada, después tomo una ducha, disfrutando cada gota que caía en su cuerpo. Al salir se cambió y se sentó frente a su tocador, viéndose al espejo notó que ya estaba más morena, pero le gustaba ese aspecto, el pelo decidió llevarlo suelto, era castaño, un tanto más lacio que crespo y lo usaba un poco más arriba de media espalda, sus ojos eran color avellana, le devolvían una mirada profunda, pero a la vez llena de vida, y su nariz tan linda y perfecta, sus labios eran delgados pero bien delineados, en realidad era bella a sus ojos y al de los demás, pero sobre todo y más importante era mucho más bella en su interior.

Después de arreglarse salio de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaban sus padres con el desayuno listo. Mientras comían discutían que lugares visitar, aunque en realidad, ella sólo quería ir a la playa, eran sus dos últimos días ahí y quería aprovechar el mar lo más que se pudiera. Sin embargo sus padres decidieron ir a conocer las plazas del lugar.

Así, al terminar su desayuno y recoger la mesa salieron para dirigirse a las plazas, éstas eran el punto de reunión de los turistas y era interesante ver a gente de muy variadas nacionalidades, desde candentes latinos hasta curiosos y alegres japoneses.

Aprovechó un momento en que sus padres se entretuvieron y se separó para ir a buscar recuerdos para ella y sus amigos. Pero en el recorrido se encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver en esos lares.

Él iba con paso seguro, con un garbo impresionante (como siempre), proyectando gran seguridad con cada paso y a la vez arrancando suspiros a cada metro.

¿Qué cómo era? Él todo el era pasión hecha hombre, una mirada seductora y penetrante, una sonrisa arrebatadora y un cuerpo que, con lenguaje de artista, era el lienzo perfecto.

¿Su nombre?

"_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"_Retumbo el nombre en la cabeza de la chica al verlo.

La realidad era que nunca había charlado con él, ni siquiera hablado ya que en los años del colegio la única comunicación que tenían era una sarta de insultos que sólo profesaban la aversión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Él iba caminando observando los escaparates del centro, _"que imaginación tienen los muggles"_aunque sin expresarlo con palabras claro está (ya que él se consideraba superior a ellos), sus gestos lo delataban porque una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"_Parece un chico inocente", "No! qué dices??!! Es Draco Malfoy!!! no puede ser inocente!!. _Ella realmente tenía una lucha en su interior

Él se sintió observado, así que se giró para inspeccionar el lugar y vislumbro a una muchacha, _"es linda"_ pensó, más no la reconoció, ya que siempre la había visto con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero esta vez ella vestía con una falda de manta a la cadera y con dos aberturas a los lados llegándole éstas a media pierna y un top de la misma tela que dejaba ver su abdomen y también su espalda ya que era un top de tirantes cruzados por la espalda mostrando así la hermosa figura de la muchacha, calzaba unas sandalias blancas para hacer juego con su conjunto.

"_Ya me vio!!, lo saludare?, No!!, qué piensas!!!, ni siquiera te llevas con él, aunque…. QUE TE PASA!! Mejor sigue tu camino!!"_ Se reclamó a sí misma. Así que continuó con su caminata.

"_Creo que la conozco, pero de donde?"_, sin embargo no le presto atención y siguió su recorrido.

Y así se perdió media hora en el aire, la chica ya había recorrido gran parte de la plaza, entrado a casi todas las tiendas y comprado todos los recuerdos para sus amigos cuando empezó a sentir que le dolían los pies, "ya me cansé" así que le hablo a sus papás por su movil, acordando verse en la fuente ubicada en medio de la plaza.

Ella llegó antes, se sentó en el borde de la fuente a observar a los viandantes y se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, imaginando la cara de sus amigos cuando ésta le entregara sus regalos, en especia la de Ginny que era su mejor amiga. En eso alguien se le acercó a su cara y con voz casi inaudible le susurro: - _Hola_

Ella se sorprendió y pego un pequeño brinco ante tal comportamiento que la tomó por sorpresa, volteo su rostro y se encontró cara a cara con el trasgresor de su calma:

_-Malfoy_

_- Hola Granger, sorprendida de verme?_

_-pues ya vez que los sueños se cumplen_ (cerrándole un ojo)

_-¡Qué ególatra sigue siendo!!_

_-como sea, con quien vienes? -Mas bien de que me hables_

_-hace rato te vi, pero no te reconocí, los años y la ropa muggle te sientan bien _(manejando cierto tono seductor)

-_Gracias, pero si vienes a molestar créeme que no voy a dejar que me arruines el día _(utilizando un tono desafiante)

_-Tranquila!! Sólo saludaba pero ya veo que sigues igual de amargada que siempre_ (rodando a la vez los ojos)

_-Ok, perdón, lo que pasa es que no es una situación normal encontrarme platicando contigo_

_- con mis padres y tu?_

"_Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo"_

_-Pues aunque no sea de tu incumbencia te voy a decir que vengo acompañado_

_-y por que estas solo?_

_-eso es algo que solo me atañe a mi, o acaso estas celosa de que pueda venir con alguien mas? _(mirándole a los ojos con forma cautivadora y penetrante)

-_Ya quisieras!! Y mira, mi tiempo es muy valioso (_aunque en realidad no tenia nada más que hacer_) así que no pienso malgastarlo contigo.(devolviéndole una mirada fría indicándole que le disgustaba su presencia y sugiriéndole que se marchara)._

_-¿Por qué me miras así?, acaso te me estas insinuando?._ Diciéndolo a modo de broma

_-Mira Malfoy, quien no comprende una mirada, tampoco comprenderá una larga explicación, así que le voy a ahorrar el trabajo a tu única neurona y mejor me retiro, hasta luego!._ Se paró y se fue a buscar a sus padres.

El rubio se quedó parado junto a la fuente con cara de asombro al ver como una "sangre sucia" como él la llamaba, lo cayó y se marchó, _"se ve linda cuando se enoja, pero si cree que ella va a dar la última palabra esta muy equivocada!!"_

Acto seguido: Fue tras ella

Hija, tu madre y yo  
nos cansamos, así que  
volvimos a la cabaña.

Alcanzanos acá.

Papá

Está bien papa,  
los veo en un rato.

Herm

Al leer esto la chica aminoró el paso y se sentó en una banca para escribir una respuesta por el movil a su padre:

Al levantar la vista para decidir que camino tomar vio como con paso seguro se acercaba a ella de nuevo Malfoy.

"_Se ve bien, muy bien"_ y no solo ella notaba que se "veía bien" sino todas las chicas ahí presentes. Aunque éste no era santo de su devoción no podía negar que el tío era atractivo y que se sentía atraída por él.

_-Ahí estas_

_-Ahora que quieres?_ (diciéndolo con cierto deje de fastidio en la voz)(n/a: si claro!!, es solo que sabe disimular muy bien, jeje)

_-Por que habría de querer algo de alguien como tú?_

_-Pues por lo visto y auque no lo admitas, si quieres algo por que si no fuera así no me habrías seguido hasta aquí_. (al terminar puso un gesto de autosuficiencia)

_-Como sea Granger, me preguntaba si quieres almorzar conmigo_

- O.O _¿Disculpa?_

_-Si ya sabes comer, almorzar, ingerir alimentos, tragar, como le quieras decir_

_-¿contigo?_

-_No fíjate, con la bruja soledad!_ (diciéndolo sarcásticamente), _Claro que conmigo!!!!!!!_

-_Ah, ok_ (sonrojándose un poco), _está bien no tienes que ser así, sólo estaba verificando_ (poniendo una cara que evidenciaba que se había sentido ofendida)

-_Bueno, que dices?_

_-pues sí, pero con una condición_

_-¿Qué!!!?, encima de que te invito me pones condiciones??, bueno, vale, cuál es?_

_-Que hablemos como gente civilizada_


	2. Conociendonos

Antes que nada quiero agradecer muchisimo a mis amigas que me ayudaron cuando la inspiracion se iba a pasear, jejeje. Espero que sigan leyendo y lo mas que les puedo decir es que esta hirtoria es un Draco-Ginny pero tendrán que esperar un poco mas si no le quitaria lo emocionante a todo, jejeje. Un abrazo y les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre. Shezhid

"**¿Qué me está pasando?"**

Llegaron al restaurante, por supuesto era de los mas elegantes en toda la costa, Hermione no sabía que hacer, se reclamaba a sí misma por haberse metido en aquel lió ya que sabía perfectamente que aceptar una invitación de Malfoy era meterse en la boca del lobo, sin embargo, ella sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber que había sido de su vida, que había pasado con su Padre, si él se había unido a los mortífagos, pero sobre todo, si él había cambiado como persona, no sabía por qué, pero lo estaba deseando con cada fibra de su ser, _"Acaso me gusta?"_, trato de borrar esa interrogativa de su mente, pero no podía, _"es solo atracción y nada más, no me puede gustar alguien como él", _más que pensamiento estaba tratando se convencerse a sí misma de esa teoría.

_-Por favor toma asiento _(le dijo Draco con muchísima caballerosidad a la vez que jalaba la silla para que ella se sentara)

_-Ah, gracias _(ella aún no lo podía creer)

El restaurante era italiano, con una gran decoración, tenían a un pianista en vivo que amenizaba a los comensales, Draco escogió una mesa con vista al mar, el paisaje era hermoso, si eso hubiera sido una cita romántica el lugar hubiera sido mas que perfecto, pero no era así, las intenciones de Draco no eran románticas, mas bien egoístas ya que no se interesaba en lo mas mínimo por Hermione sino en no estar solo, _"Aunque la compañía no sea la mejor, es preferible que volver a comer solo", _ese pensamiento al cruzar por su mente lo puso triste, sin embrago, no lo demostró (es un Malfoy, es prohibido mostrar cualquier rastro de debilidad).

_-La carta Señor_ (dijo con tono amable el mesero) y se retiró a otra mesa

-_Malfoy, ¿Qué vas a pedir?_

_-No me digas Malfoy, solo me dicen así mis sirvientes y la gente que me detesta, como tus queridos amiguitos, pero no tengo porque decírtelo, eso ya bien lo sabes_

_-Pues tu tampoco hiciste mucho por cambiar eso, ¿sabes?, además no puedes negar que te lo ganaste a pulso siempre fuiste un cretino con nosotros_

Él no se imagino que la chica fuera tan sincera y que no tuviera pelos en la lengua, eso le empezó a agradar…

_-Por favor un "tortigliani con salsa de almejas y la mejor botella de vino blanco por favor._

_-ok _(tomando nota del pedido)_, y para la señorita?_

_-mmm, un tatoule con langostinos por favor._

_-ok, su orden estará lista dentro de 20 minutos._

_-No hay problema _(dijo el rubio restándole importancia al mesero, y este se retiro enseguida)

_-Nunca te guardas lo que piensas, ¿verdad? (regresando al tema)_

_-¿Tendría que?, Y dime... ¿Qué hace un Malfoy como tú en el mundo Muggle?... _

_-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí Granger... La cuestión es..._

_-Si me gustaría saberlas, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Por algo te consideraban la chica lista del colegio_

_-Ahí tienes tu respuesta Malfoy_

Las miradas se volvieron desafiantes más no agresivas, sino llenas de curiosidad.

-_Bueno, aun no me dices por que vienes solo_

_-mira Granger, te lo diré, aunque no sea de tu incumbencia como ya te había dicho anteriormente _(ella ante tal comentario solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio),_ estoy aquí por negocios de mi padre, ya que el tiene a su servicio muchos muggles idiotas que creen que con trabajar para nosotros se van a hacer ricos, aunque nosotros les paguemos una miseria, jajajajaja_

El rostro de la muchacha que mantenía un semblante serio ante la respuesta se había convertido claramente en uno de asco y lleno de aborrecimiento.

_-Te crees muy listo ¿no?, si tuvieras algo de clase te guardarías ese tipo de comentarios, pero oh claro! Se me olvidaba, tú no recibiste ni pizca de educación de tus padres, a veces me pregunto si en verdad tuviste unos_

_-Me estas llegando al limite Sangre…_(se quedo a media frase, ella no tenia la culpa de todo el sufrimiento que le habían causado esos dos seres que se hacían llamar sus padres, y razonando las cosas sabía que fue un idiota por decir eso ante la chica cuyos dos padres eran muggles y que habían hecho un excelente trabajo como padres, eso le dolió mas que el insulto de ella, pero claro, al ser un Malfoy no le iba a mostrar que le había afectado)

_-¿Que?, dilo, nunca te importo decirlo antes y no creo que te importe ahora!!!, o es que acaso no tengo razón?!!!_

_-No la tienes, tu sabes cual es mi posición ante el tema, sin embargo tienes razón en que debí de haberlo mediato antes de decirlo._ (Al pronunciar las palabras trato de calmarse y decirlo como "gente civilizada" tal y como ella decía, a la vez que se acomodaba el pelo con la mano, peinándolo hacia atrás)

Golpe Bajo!!!, ella no supo que decir, ya estaba ideando respuestas elaboradas para contestar ante el próximo disparo de veneno, sin embargo, él se disculpo, quedo totalmente descubierta ante tal demostración, hizo lo que ella no se esperaba, como pelear ante eso?

_-gra- gracias por darme la razón _(aún perpleja)

_-no te la estoy dando, la tienes_

_-_0.0 _cambiemos el tema "este me quiere matar del asombro o se trae algo entre manos"_

_-Tus deseos son ordenes, de que quieres que conversemos?_

_-Actualmente que estudias?_

_-Ah! Eso es interesante (_Agradecido de que ella se haya calmado y siguiera interesada en hacer platica)_, en la actualidad me dedico a los negocios de mi padre, al salir de Hogwarts me interese por una carrera pero termine por desistir de ello y decidí dedicarme a los negocios_

_-Por qué desististe?_

_-Aún no llegamos a ese punto de confianza _(tratando de sonar lo mas educado posible, no quería provocar otro arranque de la muchacha)

_-Entonces ya no seguiste estudiando? (_pregunto como si nada ante el comentario de Draco)

_-No, creo que en mi posición es algo ilógico que haga eso teniendo un futuro asegurado, por que aunque mi padre este encerrado en Azkaban nuestra fortuna es lo suficiente incluso para mantener a mis nietos, pero pues aun así no es lo mismo sentir que tu contribuiste a ello a ser un simple zángano. Y tu? De seguro te volviste sanador o algo por el estilo, ¿no? siempre pudiste elegir lo que quisieras, realmente siempre me hice esa pregunta por que tu eras de las pocas, si no es que la única que era buena en todo_

Ella se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario de su acompañante

-_Pues veraz, fue difícil decidirme por que si por mí fuera estudiaría hasta tres carreras_

_-No lo dudo!!_

_-en fin, la cosa es que la materia que mas me gustaba y en la que me perfilaba mejor era aritmancia, sin embargo, para dedicarme a eso lo pensé mucho por que es una carrera que exige mucho de la persona, pero mas aun, tiende a ser un tanto solitaria y aburrida y definitivamente quería algo donde ayudara a los demás, asi que no estas tan mal, estoy estudiando para sanador_

_-umh! Interesante, y donde estas estudiando?_

_-Pues en Londres, en donde más si no, déjame decirte que no hay muchos lugares donde este la carrera de sanador, no es como el mundo no mágico donde hay mil opciones para escoger_

_-esta bien, y por cierto… _(Apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos simulando ser inocente), ¿_qué paso con tu comadreja?_

_-A quien te refieres Malfoy?_

_-Ya te dije que no me digas Malfoy! Y me estoy refiriendo a tu ferviente admirador, la comadreja Weasley_

Blanco, amarillo, azul, rojo, púrpura, así pasaron las tonalidades por la cara de la chica, que realmente no deseaba contestar esa pregunta

_-Aún no llegamos a ese punto de confianza……Draco_

_-esta bien, me conformo con que me digas Draco_

_-Y dime, que paso con tu ferviente admiradora, la agradable (poniendo especial énfasis en esta última palabra) Pansy Parkinson_

_-siéndote sincero ella es una buena amiga, sin embargo, nuestro compromiso fue arreglado por nuestros padres, y pues mi padre al ser enviado a Azkaban los dos descansamos felices por que ninguno se quería casar, así que seguimos siendo buenos amigos._

_-Huí si! Buen amigo de esa!!_

_-me sorprende que alguien como tú critique a la gente de esa forma sin antes conocerla realmente_

_n.nu ok _(esta vez si se sintió muy apenada con el chico por que parecía que ella era ahora el lado amargo de las cosas)_, tu no criticas a mi gente y yo no critico a la tuya_

_parece razonable_

Llega el mesero con la orden, y así transcurrieron 30 minutos que se hicieron agua ya que en realidad la charla era muy amena y la comida exquisita. Así de nuevo llego el mesero a recoger los platos:

_-¿Desean pedir un postre?_

-_Que dices Granger?_ (pregunto Draco a la chica)

_- mmm, la verdad si tengo antojo de algo dulce_ (dijo a la ves que ponía cara de traviesa)

-_OK, traeré el carrito de los postres_. Anunció el mesero y se retiro para traer el carrito, cosa que no tardo ni un minuto.

-_Tenemos peras escalfadas en vino tinto, sandía granizada con lavanda, fondue de chocolate_ (mientras decía los postres los iba señalando_), torta parisiense de melocotón, Pavlova de arándanos, Fresas Romanoff, Mousse de queso mascarpone con anís, pastel de albaricoques y por supuesto los básicos: pastel de chocolate, de queso con zarzamora y pie de limón._

_Yo quiero el Mousse de queso mascarpone con anís, por favor_ (pidió dulcemente la chica)

_Y yo el pastel de albaricoques_ (dijo educadamente el chico)

El mesero les puso los postres en la mesa y se retiro.

_¿Qué tal esta tu Mousse? _

_La verdad muy rico y tu pastel?_

_No me quejo, jeje_

_Oye Draco,_ (dijo dubitativamente la chica)

_¿Si?_ (aún estaba saboreando el bocado que se había llevado a la boca)

_lo que pasa es que hoy en a noche va a ver una lunada, la esta organizando el hotel donde me estoy quedando y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir?_

Ahora el chico era el sorprendido.

_Me gustaría pero al rato tengo junta de negocios y no se a que hora acabemos_ (la verdad era que el chico estaba apenado, no se esperaba ese gesto por parte de la chica, auque en realidad habían pasado una comida muy placentera)

_Ok, pero si te decides la lunada empieza a las 9 y termina hasta que el cuerpo aguante, jeje y bueno el hotel es el "Bellos amaneceres"_, _ahí estaré con mi familia._

_Vale, tengo una idea, pásame el número de tu móvil y yo te mando un mensaje por cualquier cosa, ¿va?_

La chica dudo un momento, pero por como había pasado la tarde decidió dárselo y así él también le dio su número.

Terminaron el postre, viniendo el mesero a dejar la cuenta, cuanto esto paso la chica estaba sacando de su bolso lo que le correspondía pagar, pero Draco la detuvo y el pago.

_-Dije que yo invitaba_

_-Esta bien, pero la próxima vez me toca a mí._

_-Habrá próxima vez? (dijo Draco viendo a los ojos a la chica que en ese momento se encogió de hombros y un color rosado mercaba sus mejillas)_

_-Pues es para corresponderte por la invitación de hoy_

_-No te preocupes con la lunada queda saldado ( a la ves que le guiñaba un ojo), bueno, quieres que te lleve?_

_-no gracias, es que no voy al hotel _(mintió, la verdad es que no quería que sus papas la vieran llegar con un extraño y a la vez tenia ganas de caminar sola un rato ya que el hotel no quedaba lejos de donde estaban), _y a ti ya se te esta haciendo tarde para tu junta._

_-esta bien, nos vemos otro día_

_-No vas a ir a la lunada?_

_-No se, lo mas seguro es que no, pero pues ya nos veremos luego_

_-bueno, que estés bien (dijo la chica algo triste, aunque no lo demostró), y nos veremos después_

_-Si, de todos modos ya tengo tu número, Adiós_

_-Adiós _(esa palabra no le gustaba nada a la chica, pero no le quedo mas que seguir su camino)

"_En verdad estaba equivocada al pensar que o se es malo o se es bueno, siempre va a haber matices y sobre todo me equivoque al pensar en que las personas no cambian, ájala y pueda venir esta noche, en verdad tengo ganas de saber mas sobre él, espera…por que digo eso?, si ya se, se comporto de muy buena manera en la comida con migo y fue muy agradable, demasiado para ser verdad, pero por que me importa tanto?, será acaso que me estoy interesando por él?, no, lo que pasa es que acabas de ver como es en realidad y eso te llamo la atención, pero es todo_ (estaba teniendo de nuevo un debate en su mente)_,NO ( se paro en seco), será que.. será que.. no, no puede ser, pero… acaso me gusta Draco, nooo, piensa con la cabeza, no puede ser, lo acabas de conocer, ¿Qué me esta pasando? "_

Si ella creía que estaba confundida, no sabia lo que le esperaba esa noche, cuando sus sentimientos se iban a revolver, pero enserio.


	3. Amigos o algo más?

Por fin termine el tercer capitulo, jejeje, la verdad me costo un poco de trabajo, pero gracias a mis musas personales (Montse, Susan, Erica las adoro! Mil gracias!). Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo por que me estoy esforzando.

Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre. Un gran abrazo.

Shezhid

* * *

**¿AMIGOS O ALGO MÁS?**

Esa misma tarde, ya estando en la cabaña, estaba pensando que ponerse en la lunada cuando de pronto sonó el móvil de la muchacha

-_Bueno?..._

_-Hola, Que rápido te olvidas de los amigos eh!_

_-jeje, Hola Ginny, que gusto oírte, me disculpo por no haberte llamado antes pero eh estado saliendo y bueno, la verdad hay muy buena vista, si sabes a lo que me refiero (diciendo esto con voz juguetona)_

-jajajaja, que envidia, pero no te preocupes, mientras la disfrutes al máximo no me enojo, jejeje, dime, ya ligaste algo interesante por ahí?

Al escuchar este comentario la muchacha pensó en Draco, pero no pensaba contárselo aún a su amiga, por que si ella todavía no asimilaba bien la situación sabia que Ginny se pondría como loca cuando se lo dijera, así que decidió contarle solo parte de la verdad, así no se sentiría mal por mentirle, por que no le estaba inventando todo sino que le estaba diciendo al verdad de otra forma, solamente.

-_Pues conocí a alguien. "?Y que alguien!"_

_¡Wow! No pierdes el tiempo, por cierto, te manda saludos Ron_

Ron… de pronto se sintió culpable, no sabia por que, nunca habían sido mas que amigos, pero tampoco habían sido solamente amigos, en realidad su relación era algo extraña por que no eran la pareja ideal o algo parecido pero en cierto modo se complementaban y ella adoraba sus actitudes irreverentes, siempre lograba sacarla se quicio pero no negaba que también tenia sus encantos, sabia perfectamente que él derrapaba por ella pero por alguna extraña razón nunca le había dicho algo directo…

-Sabes, (Continuo la pelirroja al escuchar que su amiga se había quedado callada), intento llamarte mas de diez veces, pero todas nada mas acabando de marcar el número colgaba, jejejejeje, realmente se veía tonto, pero bueno, ya lo conoces.

-Esta ahí contigo?

-No, esta visitando a mamá y a papá por que tuvo unos días libres y ya tenía meses sin verlos

Ella se sintió aliviada al escuchar esto por que sabia que si platicaba con él se iba a sentir muy mal si Draco se aparecía esa noche…

-ok, y como estas pasando tus días libres?

-Pues acabo de regresar de visitar a mis papas, por eso no acompañe a Ron, y bueno, estoy haciendo vida social mientras, aunque te diré que ya ansió regresar

-Si, me imagino, quien iba a decir que fueras a acabar en eso

-Ya ves, la vida da muchas vueltas, y dime, cómo es este chico¿Qué hace¿Cómo lo conociste¿Es guapo¿Tiene hermanos, dime! dime!

-jajaja, bueno, si es guapo "mas de lo que se pudiera expresar con palabras", lo conocí precisamente hoy en la mañana en la plaza que fui a visitar con mis papas (ok, no estaba mintiendo, en cierto modo si lo acababa de conocer).

-Ah, pues que mal que lo conociste ya apunto de regresarte pero que bien que te queda un día para volverlo a ver y pedirle su número o algo

-Precisamente a lo mejor nos vemos hoy en la noche, por que donde me estoy quedando va a haber una lunada y lo invite durante la comida…

-En la comida!

-Ah, se me había olvidado contarte, lo que pasa es que en la plaza me invito a comer y ya ahí nos conocimos un poco mejor

-Picarona, jeje y se ve que él no pierde el tiempo, bueno, ya sabes (poniendo una voz muy seria), que te vas a tener que esforzar, verdad?

-0.0 Cómo? (Hermione no entendió el comentario de Ginny, acaso le estaba reclamando por Ron?)

-Si! (ya con su típica voz risueña), si hoy va a ir a la lunada te vas a tener que esforzar en arreglarte para que lo impresiones, jeje, aunque eso ya se vio cuando te invito a comer eh, jejeje

-Hay Ginny! ("?uff-p"), jejeje, precisamente estaba en eso, no se que ponerme, y además, no es seguro que venga, por que aunque también pasea, él esta aquí mas en plan de trabajo y precisamente ahorita debe de estar con unos clientes. "?ojalá que venga!"

-mm, qué mal, pero si no va que tonto, por que mira que para encontrar otra chica tan bella como tú va a tardar mucho

-Gracias Ginny, jeje por eso eres mi mejor amiga!

-de todos modos, aunque el fulanito ese no vaya te tienes que poner muy bonita, porque no sabes que pececillos habrá hoy, y me voy a sentir ofendida si no ligas a uno eh!

-Ginny, jeje está bien, pero qué me pongo?

-Llévate tu vestido floral! O la falda de mezclilla que tienes con tu top color azul turquesa!

-Qué buena idea Ginny, jeje, estoy tan nerviosa que no se me había ocurrido

-si, te vas a ver muy linda, pero eso si eh, mañana me tienes que hablar para contarme todo con lujo de detalles eh!

-ok, es un trato

-lo prometes?

-te lo prometo

-vale, te dejo entonces para que te pongas muy guapa, un beso

-Gracias Gin, cuídate mucho, y yo te hablo mañana, deséame suerte

-no la necesitas amiga, de hoy no pasa ese chico

-jeje, eso espero, Bye

-Bye!

 **POR OTRO LADO **

-_Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted Sr. Malfoy_

-_El gusto es mío Sr. Olivetti y ya sabe que cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca puede llamarme con confianza a mi oficina, ahí siempre está mi secretaria que lo atenderá enseguida_

-_Por ello lo elegimos como proveedor, sabemos que son una empresa seria, por cierto, sentimos mucho la perdida de su padre_ (Draco había dado la versión a todos sus clientes y colaboradores del mundo no mágico que su padre había fallecido en un trágico accidente automovilístico), _pero a la vez nos sentimos orgullosos de poder decir que usted es igual o mejor que él._

- _Me gustaría poder pensar que mejor, aunque en realidad lo único que hago es esforzarme por complacer al cliente en todo lo que más se pueda_ (Estaba mirando el reloj de reojo, acaso no se cansaban esos muggles de platicar tonterías, ya eran las 7:15PM y todavía faltaba ver a tres clientes mas, al paso que iba no le iba a dar tiempo de ir al encuentro de su nueva amiga, pero negocios son negocios y bueno, estaba tranquilo por que le había dicho de antemano que no era seguro que fuera, así que se armó de paciencia para seguir con su trabajo), _pero ustedes ya son mas que simples clientes, son buenos amigos de la familia por ello es aun mas importante que queden satisfechos con mi trabajo._

_-Ok, esperamos el pedido a finales de agosto y dependiendo de cómo vayan las ventas nos……_

Y así paso el tiempo, cliente tras cliente, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta ya pasaban de las 10 PM, sería mejor que le mandara un mensaje a la chica como señal de educación para disculparse por no poder ir, ya mañana la invitaría a comer o cenar en señal de redención, no sabia por que, pero le había caído muy bien, se sintió contento de poder decir que estaba convirtiendo una vieja enemistad en una nueva amistad.



Ya eran las 8:30 PM y la linda castaña ya estaba arreglada y esperando con ansia a que dieran las 9:00 para poder ver a su "Nuevo amigo", aunque en realidad ella no le gustaba pensar que era su amigo, ya estaba cansada de no saber que rumbo tomaría aquel encuentro.

Así dieron las 9, las 10 y ni una señal del galante rubio. La lunada estaba muy bien, habían puesto antorchas a lo largo de la playa y decorado con velas flotantes la piscina y las mesas, además en lugar de lonas habían puesto mantas de diferentes colores, y por supuesto no podían faltan las flores, en cada mesa, en la piscina, en la tarima que hicieron a forma de pista de baile e hicieron un lindo sendero con flores y antorchas que iba del hotel a la orilla de la playa, todo era demasiado perfecto, la música estaba a todo lo que daba y el clima era fresco, no hubo ni rastro de viento mas no se sintió calor.

Un lindo chico la invito a bailar y ella acepto, el chico era guapo, un bien formado trigueño, con el pelo un poco largo, era castaño claro, y tenía unos ojos impresionantes color miel, en realidad el tipo lucía muy bien, pero ella tenia la mente y el corazón puestos en otro lado o más bien, en otra persona. Bailaron alrededor de dos horas sin parar, hasta que la chica se sintió un poco sofocada…

_Arian_

_Si, Herm?_

_Podrías traerme un refresco por favor?_

_Claro, no tardo, no te muevas ok, por que aun quiero bailar contigo_ (su sonrisa era muy sincera, le cerró un ojo cuando se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió por las bebidas)

Ella se quedo en medio de la pista esperando al chico, cuando en eso, ponen una música lenta y ve como casi todo se van a sentar a sus mesas a excepción de las parejas, dio un suspiro y se dirigió con resignación a su mesa cuando de pronto alguien le toco el hombro, ella volteó esperando ver a Arian

_-Disculpa es que me canse y me dirigía a… _

No pudo continuar la frase, el chico no era Arian, en su lugar estaba un chico de ojos grises, mirándola con ternura

_-Pensé que me podrías conceder esta pieza_ (a la vez que él extendía una mano en espera de que ella aceptara)

_- Me encantaría_ (la chica le sonrió con tal honestidad que él le devolvió una sonrisa tan bella que en ese momento no existía nada más, solo él y ella)

Tomo su mano y acerco su cuerpo al de él, pudo sentir como se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir la cercanía de su cara a la suya.

_-No creí que vinieras_

_-Yo tampoco, pero todo se arreglo y aquí estoy, además no podía faltar a tan atenta invitación._

_-Gracias_ (la chica le sonrió de forma dulce y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, que le sonrió y así siguieron mientras duraba la música)

Alguien los veía a corta distancia, llevaba dos vasos, uno en cada mano, y su cara mostraba alegría, pero al visualizar a la pareja su sonrisa se borró y la tristeza invadió sus ojos "Ojala que él sea el correcto para ti", pensó antes de dar media vuelta e irse, no se atrevió a romper tan lindo retrato.

Cuando la música se detuvo, ella le hizo una seña a él para que la siguiera, se alejaron de la fiesta, y de la gente, dejando todo atrás, ella solo deseaba estar a solas con él y descubrir en realidad que era lo que sentía, por su parte él solo deseaba tener una platica con su nueva amiga y estaba emocionado por la sola idea de tener una confidente…

_-No es hermoso?_

_-Si, muchísimo_

La luna estaba tan grande y clara como la noche anterior, exactamente como ella la había dejado, solo había una diferencia, esta noche era luna llena y no había viento, así que las palmeras estaban quietas…

_Qué piensas?_ (le pregunto el chico con mucha curiosidad a ella, ya que se habían sentado en la arena pero ella se quedó admirando el paisaje, y le dio la impresión de no estar ahí, como si se estuviera imaginando en otro lugar o con otra persona…)

_En lo mucho que amo este lugar_

_¿Por qué?_ (el chico no imagino por que admiraría un montón de agua y arena)

_Porque parece como si el tiempo no pasara, y que ella _(señalando a la luna) _siempre va a estar ahí para hacerme compañía y escuchar mis secretos y él_ (señalando el mar) _siempre estará deseoso, aguardando el momento oportuno para contarme sus secretos, las leyendas y tesoros que ha visto pasar y que han sido olvidados por nosotros mas no por él y sólo espera el momento en que llegue su turno para ser escuchado…_

Él jamás imagino que la chica tuviera tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, se sintió tonto en se momento por tomar aquel lugar como solo un montón de agua y arena

_¿Sabes, jamás me hubiera imaginado que alguien se podía sentir así, bueno, aparte de mí… _(Al decir esto agacho la cabeza como si de repente la arena estuviera muy interesante)

_-A que te refieres? _(ella no comprendía como alguien tan frió como él, o al menos era así como ella siempre lo había visto necesitara contar su vida o ser escuchado)

_Es que en realidad nunca he tenido un confidente, a veces, cuando estaba en mi casa era cuando más solo me sentía, y no tenia a nadie con quien platicar_

_Y tu madre?_

_Ella estaba obsesionada con lo que quería mi padre, jamás se ocupaba de mi, en si ella nunca quiso tener un hijo, pero mi padre la forzó para que el apellido prevaleciera, así que me veía mas como una carga que como un hijo_

_Lo siento…(_la muchacha no pudo precisar en ese momento si lo que sentía en ese momento era tristeza o lástima

_No te lamentes, hace mucho que lo superé, pero sabes, en esos días me encerraba en mi habitación y desde mi ventana veía la luna y era muy tranquilizador, por que pensaba que no importara que tan malo o que tan tonto fuera lo que le contara, ella jamás me juzgaría, pero sobre todo, jamás le contaría a nadie mis secretos, ella era mi confidente…_

_Pero no me dijiste que Pansy era una buena amiga?_

_No es lo mismo, ella era y es mi amiga, pero en ese momento simplemente estábamos juntos para no soportar las idioteces de los demás, por que créeme, jamás conocerás a gente mas idiota que Crabbe y Goyle (_la chica soltó una risita ante tal comentario_), aun así aunque fuera buena persona no podía evitar comportarse como la habían educado, a veces podía llegar a ser muy superficial (_Hermione no se podía imaginar a alguien mas superfluo que Draco_), por lo mismo no le podía contar todo y bueno, cuando intente decirle como me sentía simplemente me tomo por loco, solo se burló, actualmente jamás lo haría pero en ese momento era muy inmadura para poder comprenderlo _(Hermione recordó las incontables veces en que se sentía así y como buscaba refugio en alguien, pero Harry y Ron, sobre todo este último eran muy inmaduros y siempre le daban mas importancia a otras cosas banales como el Quidditch)

_Jeje, te sorprenderías de saber que somos como dos idiomas diferentes contando la misma historia_

_Pero tu siempre estabas con Weasley y Potter, ellos siempre te defendían y te cuidaban como puedes decir eso?_

_Es cierto, eran y son magníficos amigos pero, has escuchado la frase de que las mujeres maduramos más rápido que los hombres?_

_Si, pero ciertamente eso no se aplicaba con Pansy, jejeje_

_Jeje, ok, te creo, pero la cuestión es que era exactamente como lo describías ellos eran mi compañía y mi seguridad, pero no entendían cuestiones sentimentales, no sabes como agradecí el día que llego Ginny a Hogwarts, ella se volvió mi amiga, pero sobre todo mi confidente_

_Pero ella es más chica _(el lo decía como dudando que alguien de menor edad pudiera entender este tipo de cuestiones)

_Así es, pero recuerda algo, la edad no implica madurez, y créeme, ella le lleva la delantera por mucho a chicos de nuestra edad, incluso yo me sorprendo cada vez que platicamos, a veces yo soy la que se siente niña junto a ella_

_No creí que algo así pudiera pasar, pero solo lo creo por que me lo dices tu, que por cierto, tendré que conocerla cuando regresemos a casa_

Hermione no supo que decir ante tal comentario, sabia perfectamente que Ginny iba a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando le contara que Draco y ella eran ¿amigos, pero lo que mas temía iba a ser la reacción de Ron…

Draco intuyo lo que pensaba Hermione

_-No te preocupes chica, lo decía en broma, bueno, no del todo, pero se que impresión tiene ella de mi y sobre todo como se pondrá su hermano si se entera que me quiero hacer amigo de su hermanita _(al decir esto se quedo pensativo y puso cierta cara de ¿angustia?)

_¿Qué te pasa,_ (Hermione se mostró divertida al ver como el rubio le tenia cierto miedo a Ron desde que tuvo un "percance" con él en el último año de Hogwarts cuando en el baile de navidad Draco le dijo Sangre Sucia a ella a mitad de la pista de baile y Ron lo agarro a golpes como nunca antes lo había visto, ya ahora se reía al recordarlo pero la noche que paso estaba segura que si Harry no lo hubiera parado Draco no estaría en estos momentos para contarlo)

_-Que estoy pensando que lo que me haga Ron por querer ser amigo de su hermana no va a ser nada comparado cuando se entere que soy amigo de su novia_

-0.0 _Novia!_

_-Pues si, o me vas a decir que solo es tu amigo cariñoso, no?_

_-no, jamás te dije que él fuera algo mas que mi amigo_

_- Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto de confianza _dijo imitando la voz de ella

_-jeje pues si, pero ya ahora, que creo que puedo confiar en ti, te digo que solo soy amiga de Ron_ (ella en verdad el interesaba que este punto quedara muy muy claro .)

_-ok, solo por que ya te considero mi amiga te creere, pero déjame decirte que ese Weasley esta colado por ti_

"_?Por que me dice amiga!"_

_-Yo se que le gusto, lo que no sé es por que nunca me ha dicho nada directo, a lo mejor será que no le gusto suficiente como para que de ese paso_

_-Bromeas, tu eres la chica mas interesante que he conocido, y sobre todo, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, prácticamente un día _(dijo riendo y cerrándole un ojo)(n/a: creo que ese gesto es el que mas le gusta hacer y por cierto, ese gesto es el que hace que Hermione se derrita ante él y quien no!_), me has demostrado que eres buena amiga, pero sobre todo que tienes un hermoso corazón y bellos sentimientos, no creo que no se te haya declarado por que no le intereses lo suficiente, sino por que le interesas demasiado, tanto que yo diría que teme no estar a tu altura_

Si Hermione se sentía atraída por Draco ahora estaba segura de que lo amaba, como había podido pasar desapercibido alguien así tanto tiempo!

-_Gracias _(dijo a la vez que sus mejillas alcanzaban un alarmante color rojo)

_no tienes por que agradecerme, es la verdad, enserio, por eso quiero que sigamos en contacto y que nos frecuentemos_ (a la chica el corazón le latía muy rápido, casi podía sentir que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir), _por favor, si?_

_Me encantaría y sobre todo quiero seguir conociéndote y saber más de ti, por que yo ya te conté algo intimo mío así que…_

_Me toca contarte algo intimo mío, no?_

_Así es! (lo dijo a la ves que asentía con la cabeza y le mostraba una gran sonrisa)_

_Y que quieres saber primero?_

"_?Si te gusto!."_

_-En la tarde me estabas contando que te había interesado una carrera pero que desististe de ello, que carrera fue y por que abandonaste tu sueño?_

_-mm, después de contarte esto ya no vas a poder zafarte de mi eh, por que te vas a convertir oficialmente en mi confidente_

"_no hay cosa que desee mas en estos momentos"_

_-tú sabes que si, y que nuestra amistad apenas esta empezando _(ahora fue ella quien le cerró un ojo)

_-esta bien _(tomo aire como si lo que fuera a revelar en ese momento pudiera cambiar el rumbo de la humanidad),_ yo quería ser Auror _(enseguida volteo para ver que expresión se dibujaba en la cara de la chica, pero ella mantuvo su semblante serio, aunque sus ojos mostraron un claro asombro ante tal revelación, así que prosiguió…)_ pero desistí por razones obvias, mi Padre me hubiera matado él mismo al enterarse por que eso era traición a la sangre, además, toda la comunidad mágica sabia que mi padre era un mortifago, por que, aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente era un secreto a voces y por supuesto por este simple hecho jamás me hubieran aceptado en la carrera…ahí esta mi secreto, eres la primera en saberlo así que espero que aquí se quede_ (al decirlo puso una cara muy seria y su tono era duro)

_-tu siempre vas a poder confiar en mi, y aunque no me lo esperaba realmente no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, al contrario, creo que seria la perfecta excusa para limpiar por completo tu nombre_

_-no es tan fácil, aun en Azkaban mi padre y con Voldemort muerto quedan muchos locos sueltos, locos que mi padre dirigía y ellos le guardan gran respeto a este y si salgo con mi declaración son capaces de matarme enfrente de mil muggles, creeme, ya lo he pensado muchas veces, pero prefiero vivir en paz, por primera vez desde que nací estoy disfrutando lo que hago_

_-esta bien, pero si decides hacerlo recuerda que yo te apoyo_ (esta vez le tomo la mano entre las suyas), _y que de ahora en adelante ya la luna va a quedar en segundo lugar por que yo voy a ser tu confidente, ok? _(lo dijo con tal dulzura que Draco estaba seguro de que así seria)

_-ok, es un trato (_y la miro con los ojos llenos de honestidad y franqueza

Así entre risas y una charla amena los minutos habían transcurrido como una exhalación, realmente tenían muchas cosas en común, pero sobre todo los dos tenían la extraña sensación, a pesar de ser la segunda vez que platicaban, que eran amigos de años, llego un momento en que los dos se quedaron callados viendo el hermoso cuadro que hacia la luna proyectando su luz sobre el mar, cuando Draco rompió el silencio…

_-Te puedo confesar algo?_ (Draco lo dijo con cierto miedo en la voz, cosa que Hermione interpreto, digamos que de otra forma…..)

_-Claro, no mas secretos_ .

_-No pensé que pudiéramos llegar a ser amigos, ni mucho menos imaginar que tu serias mi confidente, creo que te debo una gran disculpa por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar…_ (Realmente sonaba arrepentido y sobre todo bajo la vista hacia la arena en señal de que se avergonzaba de corazón por todo aquello)

Ella tomo dulcemente su barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos

_-Lo pasado en el pasado esta, el presente es valioso y el futuro es incierto, así que deja lo demás atrás y date , como yo me di, la oportunidad de empezar de cero, esta bien?_

Él agradecía infinitamente encontrar por fin a alguien así

_-Esta bien_ (y esta vez el frió que siempre habían reflejado sus ojos se desvaneció, y un calor emergente se apodero de ellos)

Entonces ella hizo algo que él no se esperaba, se acerco lentamente a él y lo beso, el no supo que hacer, jamás le paso en ningún momento del día ni de esa noche la idea de ver a su "nueva amiga" como algo más…

Ella se aparto lentamente de él para poder observar su reacción, pero la mirada del chico denotaba una clara extrañeza, ella entendió enseguida y se paro en un dos por tres y solo balbuceo algo que parecía un –_lo siento mucho- _y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al hotel

_-Hermione, espera! _(tardo un poco en reaccionar, por que se había quedado sin habla)

La chica volteando con un marcado sonrojo de sus mejillas y con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos le dijo con voz temblorosa al chico-_discúlpame en verdad, me siento como una idiota, no fue mi intención, en verdad discúlpame-_ y siguió su camino, pero el rubio la alcanzo y la tomo de una mano haciendo que ella parara y virara para verlo a los ojos

_-No, perdóname a mí, la invitación a comer, el venir aquí, creí que querías ser mi amiga y no algo más, fue mi culpa, no tienes por que avergonzarte, el idiota aquí soy yo, por que como siempre me encierro en mi mundo sin fijarme en los demás_

_-No te culpes, tú no tienes la culpa, tu bien me dijiste que apreciabas tener una amiga, pero entiendeme, eres una persona fascinante, es difícil creer que no tengas a alguien a tu lado, pero sobre todo me siento mal por conocerte apenas ahora, y no darme la oportunidad antes, entenderé si te es incomodo hablarme después de esto _(ahora ella bajo la mirada y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y se unió a la arena)

_-Jamás dejaría ir a una persona tan valiosa como lo eres, pero las cosas no son así, lo único que te puedo ofrecer en estos momentos es mi amistad y si me das tiempo a lo mejor mas adelante pueda corresponderte, pero por favor, no me des el dolor de perder a… (Iba a decir "su primera verdadera amiga" pero sabia que eso no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo y lo último que quería en esos momentos era ponerla peor de lo que estaba)…alguien como tú_

Ella se consoló un poco con sus palabras, pero aún la vergüenza que la invadía por haber sido rechazada era enorme, solo acertó a decirle – _esta bien, discúlpame, enserio, pero por favor deja que me vaya a dormir, en verdad estoy muy avergonzada y ya es muy tarde-_ a la vez que trataba de soltarse de la mano del ahora opresor

_-Te dejare ir con la condición de que me llames mañana_

_-no puedo prometerte nada_

_-entonces no te dejo ir _(aun la tenia agarrada de la mano)

_-por favor, no me hagas esto mas difícil, en verdad me siento muy mal _

_-esta bien, pero mañana te voy a buscar digas lo que digas, por que ya te dije que no había problema_

_-esta bien, _(ella solo quería irse de ahí)_ mañana platicamos_

_-que estés bien y que descanses _(ahora él fue quien se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo_), que tengas lindos sueños y recuerda que siempre voy a estar contigo_

Ella no pudo mas, se derrumbo ante aquel gesto,_ "?Por qué diablos tenia que mostrarse tan maravilloso en aquel momento,_ las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ella no podía controlarlo, se sentía demasiado impotente, él se agacho y la abrazo en señal de consuelo, pero sus lagrimas no cesaban, en realidad estaba dolida, pero él se quedo con ella hasta que sin saber a que hora o en que momento se quedo dormida entre sus brazos

Él la llevo en brazos hasta el hotel, pero se sintió tonto al notar que en ningún momento le había mencionado cual era la cabaña en que se estaba quedando, pero vislumbro a un chico trigueño sentado a la orilla de la alberca, supuso que seria algún encargado del hotel…

_-hola, disculpa…_

_-si? (_volteó despacio, como que haciéndolo a la fuerza

_-de casualidad sabes en que cabaña se esta quedando? (_mostrándole a la chica

_Arian al reconocerla se paro como si se hubiera sentado sobre algún sortilegio Weasley_

_-Herm, que le paso! (_en verdad estaba muy asustado, por que ese hombre la llevaba en brazos? Y por que ella tenia los ojos hinchados

_-por favor baja la voz, solo esta dormida, soy su amigo, estábamos platicando y se quedo dormida, pero no la quiero despertar, podrías decirme donde se esta quedando?_

Arian desconfió, así que le dijo que él la iba a llevar a su cabaña por que era amigo de la familia, Draco se opuso al principio, pero después accedió al pensar que seria mejor que la llevara un conocido, por bien de ella mas que nada y se la entrego con muchísimo cuidado, pero por supuesto, lo siguió hasta la entrada de la cabaña y se escondió para poder asegurarse de que llamaba a la puerta y la pasaba a dejar y con la misma se salía, después se fue a su departamento, con cierta amargura por como había terminado la noche, en verdad no se esperaba eso pero la cuestión era, ahora como quedaban, él le dejo en claro que no quería nada mas, pero si se apresuro a su respuesta, que tal si en realidad podría ser el comienzo de algo y él no se dio esa oportunidad, pero no podía ser, apenas llevaba una tarde de conocerla y realmente él quería su amistad por que mujeres nunca le faltaron, siempre lo buscaban e incluso algunas lo asediaban mas sin embargo ninguna amiga, alguien con quien poder platicar y compartir, o era acaso que estaba pensando en algo serio, no, ya una vez se le presento esa oportunidad, pero la chica no era la indicada, y que tal si Hermione era "la indicada", no lo sabia, muchas preguntas invadieron su pensamiento esa noche, pero ya mañana seria otro día y platicaría con ella, aunque no la culparía por no quererlo ver en una semana o mas! No, eso no lo podía permitir, mañana platicaría con ella, aclararían sus sentimientos, o a menos eso es lo que él esperaba_-"Merlin¿Por que me pasa esto a mí, apuesto que eso nunca te paso a ti" _(pensó con amargura el chico)- ya no podía hacer mas, decidió irse a dormir de una vez, de nada le serviría quedarse despierto haciéndose mas cuestionamientos que a última instancia no lo llevaban a nada, estaba tan cansado que solo se quito los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa, y en bóxer se fue a dormir, esperando encontrar una solución pronto para aquel dilema "Amigos o algo mas?".


	4. El día siguiente

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero la verdad han surgido muchisimas cosas y otra disculpa aún mayor por la ortografía, prometo corregirlo despues.

Este cap. esta dedicado a todos los que me dieron animo para seguirlo: Susan, Montse, Ericka mil gracias chicas!.

Contestando unos Reviws:

leodyn: Si es un D/G, pero deja que se valla desarrollando la historia se que va un poco lento pero despues entenderas por que lo hago así. Gracías por leerme. Un abrazo.

Llams: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado y sobre todo graciaspor darme ideas cuando las mias escaciaban, jejeje. Estoy deacuerdo en quedar para salir pero nohe visto a las demás, ya sera en vacaciones por que ahorita con los examenes ni tiempo. Un abrazo y que estes bien. Exito en los examenes!

Chío: Hola Wapa, Tu comentario esta fantastico, mil gracias por darme ese animo, hago lo mejor que puedo.

Lira Garbo: Wapa, viniendo una critica tan buena de tu parte es un honor! ya que escribes genail, eso ya te lo había dicho n.n Ójala sigas leyendo mi fic y dejando reviws, son importantes para mi!. Mil gracias y te mando un súper abrazo.

Ahora si, ya los dejo con el siguiente capitulo...

**EL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

Era temprano cuando sonó con peculiar tono el móvil de la muchacha, ella se levanto con los ojos muy hinchados, apenas podía ver, la luz del sol le lastimaba, pero mas le lastimaba el recuerdo de esa noche, la causante de la hinchazón de sus ojos y de una pena creciente en su interior, con pesar vio el móvil, no quería contestar, tenía miedo de que cierto muchacho de ojos grises fuera el responsable de esa llamada, se escondió bajo su almohada, pero el móvil seguía sonando con insistencia, ella sabia perfectamente que no iba a dejar de sonar hasta que contestara así que se armo de valor, se paro de la cama y contesto, la voz que escucho del otro lado la reconforto muchísimo y agradeció infinitamente que fuera un "ella" y no un "él".

_Buenos días rompe corazones, como amaneciste!_ (Ginny con su peculiar buen humor y siempre llena de energía)

_Ginny, por favor no grites, me esta amaneciendo_ (contesto todavía con voz de dormida y frotándose los ojos con la mano que le quedaba libre)

_OH! Entonces la noche estuvo fenomenal! A que si!_

_No Gin, bueno, al principio fue casi mágica, pero yo tuve que salir con mi metida de pata _(al decir esto tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que no le temblara la voz)

_Por que, no lo creo, tu siempre eres perfecta!_

_jajaja _(rio con sarcasmo) _si como no, ojala doña perfecta hubiera estado anoche_

_realmente me duele oírte así, pero dime, que fue lo que paso? _(ya poniéndose en plan serio al darse cuenta que no era una broma de Herm)

_Gin, por favor, no lo quiero recordar_

_Por favor! A lo mejor te puedo dar un consejo_

_esta bien, a grandes rasgos, yo bese al chico que te conté ayer_

_el que te invito a comer?_

_si exacto, él si vino a la lunada, y se porto de maravilla conmigo, pero llego un momento en que empezó a hablar de tal forma, que solo decía palabras hermosas y frases perfectas y llego un momento en el cual, se veía tan …tan… no se, simplemente todo mi ser pedía a gritos besarlo, pero tu sabes como soy, lo pensé una y dos y hasta una tercera vez y creeme, no lo iba a hacer, pero todavía yo de tonta me regañe a mi misma por que siempre me quedo con ganas de hacer las cosas por el que dirán o por que se que no es lo mas apropiado o por etc de cosas_

_si ya lo se…_ (Y como no, infinidad de veces le llamaba después de una cita para quejarse por 2 horas de que hubiera hecho tal o cual cosa ¬.¬)

_en fin, llego un momento en que me dije: "Que diablos! Él esta aquí, y tú también, aprovecha el momento que a lo mejor no se presenta otro!" y entonces lo bese_

_Wow, entonces este chico te gusta deberás! Jajaja, quien iba a decir que la gran "Razón" se iba a convertir en "Corazón", en hora buena amiga!_ (Su voz alegre regreso al instante, realmente estaba feliz por su amiga)

_no Gin, fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, es mas, no se por que lo hice, no debí, escogí el peor momento para ser corazón y no razón._ (Realmente sonaba apesadumbrada)

_pero por que dices eso?_ (esta bien, ahora si estaba preocupada)

_por que él solo buscaba una amiga, y cuando me separe de él después del beso tenia una expresión de asombro, mas bien de desconcierto y fue cuando me di cuenta que él jamás me vio de la forma en como yo lo ví_

_pero que clase de idiota haría eso, tu eres una chica muy bella y cualquier chico daría lo que fuera por estar en lugar del fulano ese, y si no pregúntale a mi hermano_ (lo decía con mucha sinceridad y sobre todo la última parte, que por cierto lo menciono con cierto tonito cómplice que la caracterizaba)

_si claro Ginny, como no_ (realmente su amiga le hacia sentir bien cuando lo necesitaba, no sabia que haría sin ella)

_bueno, al punto que quiero llegar es que no te tienes que sentir mal por eso, a veces nos equivocamos y esta bien, por que nos recuerda que somos seres humanos y por ello no somos perfectos, ayer te toco a ti y en lugar de ponerte triste mejor ponte a pensar en lo que aprendiste para que no te vuelva a suceder la próxima vez_ (lo dijo con un tono tan serio y tranquilo que parecía una mujer y no una chica menor que su amiga la que daba el consejo)

_Ay Gin! Me choca cuando siempre tienes las palabras perfectas para todo, incluso a veces pareces mi hermana mayor_

_Bajale eh, que tú también me has sacado de un buen de problemas, además como alguna vez me dijiste, "es mas fácil encontrar la solución a las cosas cuando las vez desde afuera"_ (al decir esto puso la misma voz que ponía Hermione cuando recitaba mentalmente algún párrafo de sus libros)

_-me sorprende cuando repites frases que yo ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho_

_-por eso soy tu amiga_

_-la mejor, recuérdalo_

_gracias, pero en fin, que vas a hacer con este niño?_

_pues no se, ayer se porto súper lindo y me dijo que no me tenia que sentir mal, es mas, me hizo prometerle que hoy nos íbamos a ver por que no quería perder la amistad que estamos comenzando pero estoy tan avergonzada, no tengo la fuerza para verle a la cara¿Cómo, después de lo que paso no tengo el valor…_

En eso tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña, alguien pregunto por ella, ella pensó un solo nombre _"Draco"_

_Gin, tengo que colgar, alguien me busca_

_solo una cosa Herm, él se esta portando como un caballero, a lo mejor sí te adelantaste a las circunstancias, platica con él y síguelo conociendo, a lo mejor mas adelante se de y si no se da, contaras con un amigo más, él ya te demostró que te quiere seguir viendo, eso es una buena señal_

_Gracias Gin, me tengo que ir_

_si amiga, pero una cosa antes¿como se llama el susodicho?_

_me tengo que ir, te hablo al rato_

_pero..._

No dio tiempo a que le reclamara, no deseaba mentir en aquella situación y menos a su mejor amiga, decidió que cuando estuviera más calmada y ya en Londres, le contaría en persona a Ginny lo sucedido. Acto seguido: le colgó el teléfono y se trato de medio arreglar para recibir al visitante, que esperaba con todo su ser que no fuera cierto chico con el que tuvo que ver la noche anterior, pero no había marcha atrás, no podía esconderse, no le quedo mas remedio que armarse de valor y dirigirse a la sala donde ya estaba sentado el chico, pero al bajar las escaleras y divisar una cabellera castaña clara sintió un vuelco en el estomago, tuvo sentimientos encontrados ya que se sentía aliviada al no tener que encarar a Draco y a la vez decepcionada por que en cierto modo esperaba que fuera él. El bello trigueño volteó y al verla le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, eso la reconforto muchísimo.

Buenos días bella dama

Buenos días Arian¿que te trae por aquí?

la verdad no se si quieras platicar aquí o si te apetece mejor ir a caminar un rato

no hay problema¿de que quieres platicar?

de lo que paso anoche

¿sabes que? Mejor salimos a caminar de repente me dieron ganas de estirar las piernas.

La chica lo agarro de la mano y lo saco casi corriendo de la cabaña por que no quería que sus padres escucharan aquella conversación ya que aunque llevaba una buena relación con su mamá, en lo que se refería a chicos se sentía mas cómoda platicándolo con sus amigos, específicamente con Ginny y Harry, aunque lo gracioso del caso era que ellos dos daban muy buenos consejos en el terreno amoroso cuando paradójicamente eran una vasca en sus relaciones y mucho mas cuándo supuestamente estos personajes siendo los mas "maduros" en aspectos sentimentales se juntaron¿el resultado? La relación mas infructífera habida y por haber, la razón, aun no lo sabía, Ginny a pesar de contarle todo no supo o mas bien no quiso explicar aquello, la explicación que se dio es que Gin quería enterrarlo y dejarlo morir lo mas pronto posible. Harry tampoco le contó gran cosa, él era del lema: "los hombre no tienen memoria" pero no sabia si lo usaba por ser un caballero o por su propio beneficio (para tapar cuestiones que no quería que se supieran). La conclusión a la que llego era… bueno en realidad no tenia conclusión todo era demasiado confuso, sabía que lo descubriría un día de estos y que lo mas sabio era ser paciente. Pero en esa ocasión no estaba ni Ginny ni Harry solo un bello chico que conoció esas vacaciones con el cual había hecho una gran amistad y que sospechaba, duraría mucho tiempo, a pesar de no vivir en el mismo lugar. Arian era hijo de los dueños del hotel donde se hospedaba, tenia gran madurez para su edad y ya era socio de su padre, técnicamente era dueño del hotel, pero ella nunca lo vio así, él era un poco mayor que ella, tenia 21 años y realmente era agradable y guapo a morir pero el no dejaba que eso se le subiera a la cabeza, se mantenía humilde y sencillo, realmente encantador, ella sabía que de ser otras las circunstancias y de vivir en el mismo lugar podría haber llegado a haber algo, pero era realista y sabia de antemano que el ser bruja no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, no soportaría vivir un solo día negando lo que era y de lo que se sentía tan orgullosa.

Llegaron a la playa, solo quedaba ese día y ya, el maravilloso verano llegaría a su fin para volver a la rutina, solo que una luz de esperanza irradiaba en su ser, era el saber que cierto rubio había llegado a su vida y ella se esforzaría al máximo para retenerlo a su lado, ya sea como amigo o algo mas. Y en segundo término pero no menos importante, estaba Arian, un gran amigo, evidentemente había sido un verano muy valioso.

Te ofrezco una piedra preciosa por tus pensamientos

eh! Ah! Perdóname, es que me han pasado algunas cosas que… mejor dime a que te referías con lo de: "lo que paso anoche"

Bueno, lo que paso es que anoche o mas bien esta mañana, demasiado temprano, como a las 4 me encontraba terminando de supervisar que los de intendencia dejaran todo limpio después de la lunada. Al terminar no tenia sueño así que me senté en la orilla de la alberca a remojar las piernas un rato y en eso vi llegar al chico con el que te quedaste bailando anoche…

 **FLASH BACK **

_Arian_

_Si, Herm?_

_Podrías traerme un refresco por favor?_

_Claro, no tardo, no te muevas ok, por que aun quiero bailar contigo_ (su sonrisa era muy sincera, le cerró un ojo cuando se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió por las bebidas)

Ella se quedo en medio de la pista esperando al chico, cuando en eso, ponen una música lenta y ve como casi todo se van a sentar a sus mesas a excepción de las parejas, dio un suspiro y se dirigió con resignación a su mesa cuando de pronto alguien le toco el hombro, ella volteó esperando ver a Arian

_-Disculpa es que me canse y me dirigía a… _

No pudo continuar la frase, el chico no era Arian, en su lugar estaba un chico de ojos grises, mirándola con ternura

_-Pensé que me podrías conceder esta pieza_ (a la vez que él extendía una mano en espera de que ella aceptara)

_- Me encantaría_ (la chica le sonrió con tal honestidad que él le devolvió una sonrisa tan bella que en ese momento no existía nada más, solo él y ella)

Tomo su mano y acerco su cuerpo al de él, pudo sentir como se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir la cercanía de su cara a la suya.

_-No creí que vinieras_

_-Yo tampoco, pero todo se arreglo y aquí estoy, además no podía faltar a tan atenta invitación._

_-Gracias_ (la chica le sonrió de forma dulce y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, que le sonrió y así siguieron mientras duraba la música)

Alguien los veía a corta distancia, llevaba dos vasos, uno en cada mano, y su cara mostraba alegría, pero al visualizar a la pareja su sonrisa se borró y la tristeza invadió sus ojos "Ojala que él sea el correcto para ti", pensó antes de dar media vuelta e irse, no se atrevió a romper tan lindo retrato.



Hermione al recordar el suceso se sintió muy mal, pero no pudo evitarlo, al ver a Draco todo se le olvido, incluso que sus papas pudieron haber visto cuando ella lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo, realmente esa noche hizo muchas cosas que jamás en sus 5 sentidos haría, pero bien dicen que si no cometes ciertas estupideces no es amor lo que sientes. Además sabia que lo que hiciera en esa playa, en esa playa se quedaba pero eso no quitaba ni justificaba su comportamiento con Arian.

Perdón

no tienes por que disculparte, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, es normal que hicieras eso, a leguas se notaba que el chico es especial para ti

Gracias

no mereces menos de mi parte, bueno, como te iba diciendo este chico llego pero te traía en brazos, la verdad yo me asuste por que estabas dormida pero desde donde yo estaba parecías desmayada

La chica fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no sabia como había llegado a su cama y se asusto el solo pensar el que iban a decir sus papas cuando regresara a la casa, ya que esa mañana en cuanto bajo de su cuarto se dirigió a Arian y enseguida se salieron así que no tuvieron oportunidad de decirle algo.

Él se acerco a mi (prosiguió el chico) para preguntarme cual era tu cabaña, yo me asuste por que al verte de cerca los ojos se te veían hinchados, él me dijo que te quedaste dormida pero no le creí y bueno, lo que considere mas conveniente en ese momento fue llevarte yo mismo a tu cabaña, al fin que tus papas ya me conocen y tienen una buena imagen de mi

Ella suspiro aliviada al escuchar esto 

Y cuando tocaste a la puerta¿Qué te dijeron?

Primero tu mamá se asusto al ver que te llevaba en brazos y tu dormida, pero le dije que estabas bien, pero ella vio cuando te fuiste con el chico que te trajo, así que le dije que era un amigo tuyo que tenia un pequeño problema y que necesitaban platicar y que tu volviste al poco tiempo que ellos se fueron a su cabaña y que te quedaste platicando con migo y que nos acostamos a la orilla de la alberca para ver las estrellas y platicar y que cuando me di cuenta ya estabas dormida y que como buen caballero (le guiño un ojo) te levante por que no quería despertarte y te lleve

ala! Que embustero eres, jejeje , pero muchas gracias _"es lo mismo que hubiera hecho Ron"_

Bueno, creo que lo más justo por salvar tu lindo pellejo es que me digas que paso anoche y si es necesario que agarre a golpes a ese gañan que te trajo

Mira, te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que hiciste por mi esta noche, o esta mañana, jejeje, pero créeme, él no es ningún gañan y mucho menos merece que lo golpees, es mas si alguien merecía un golpe anoche para acomodar las ideas era yo

Pero Tú¿Por qué?

Ella comenzó a relatarle la versión editada de la noche y él comprendió al instante como se debía de sentir ella, exactamente como él se sintió cuando la vio bailando con el chico rubio y cuando ella ni siquiera regreso por la bebida que le había pedido, pero ese sentimiento multiplicado por 10 ya que tomaba en cuenta que las mujeres somos mas intensas con nuestros sentimientos y más cuando rompemos la creencia de que el hombre es quien debe de llevar las riendas en el ámbito amoroso y aunándole a eso la personalidad de Hermione, era poseedor de una gran intuición y por lo mismo sabia el mar de sentimientos que debían estar deambulando por el cuerpo de la chica.

El encuentro duro alrededor de 2 horas en el cual ella se pudo desahogar con su amigo y él la animo diciéndole que no se preocupara que después de la tormenta llega la calma y cuestiones como esas, pero en si le dijo algo que ella pensó muy bien y era que a lo mejor (y lo mas seguro) Draco reacciono así por que era muy pronto, pero si tenia paciencia y con un poco de ayuda podría hacer que él se interesara en ella en plan amoroso y que si era poco a poco ella lograría ver si en verdad valía la pena hacer al rubio algo mas que su amigo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO DRACO**

En su departamento se encontraba el galante rubio acostado en su cama, tenía despierto poco mas de 1hr.mas no tenia prisa por levantarse ya que ese día no tenía clientes por visitar o asuntos que arreglar, en sí los días que permaneciera ahí seria por pura distracción, él había pensado la tarde anterior invitar a cierta chica a pasar el día con él, ya que se encontraba solo y su compañía se le hizo de lo mas grata, lastima que esa misma noche surgiera un malentendido, aun no sabia como es que había llegado hasta ahí pero lo que si sabia es que se iba a dar la oportunidad de dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Ya sabia lo que haría esa mañana, la dejaría transcurrir hasta medio día para luego hablarle a Hermione, de este modo le daría tiempo para pensar lo que sucedió esa noche, él sabia perfectamente que como seres humanos podemos cometer errores y a lo mejor fue una simple confusión de la chica o mera atracción, nada serio. Ya estaba decidido, así que se levanto y decidió irse a correr por la playa, le gustaba sentir el viento en su cabello y en cierto modo cada ves que corría se sentía libre, no tenia que dar explicaciones ni impresionar a alguien, simplemente podía pensar y ser él, aunque fuera por una hora ser simplemente él y nadie mas.

La mañana era linda, el sol radiante y el clima caluroso, se puso unos pantalones deportivos, una camiseta y se fue a correr, realmente eso se sentía muy bien, y lo mejor de todo es que a medida que iba avanzando, la camiseta se le iba pegando al cuerpo dejando ver su bien formado abdomen, por supuesto la gran mayoría de chicas presentes no pudieron evitar notarlo y apreciarlo.

Llegando a su departamento de nuevo, se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha, realmente disfrutaba el contacto del agua con su piel, en eso tocaron a la puerta, él se termino de enjuagar el jabón y se enrollo la toalla a la cadera _(¿se lo imaginan con la toalla tapando lo indispensable? N/A: Shezhid acaba de sufrir un colapso nervioso jejeje_), en eso también sonó el teléfono…

_Hola Peter, pasa y toma asiento, espérame tantito que me están hablando por teléfono_ (le dirigió las palabras mientras ya se dirigía al teléfono)

Si no te apures (se sentó en el sofá y se acomodo)

_-¿Alo?_

_-Hola, Buenos días _(hablo con voz algo tímida)

_-Hermione? _(no pensó que la chica lo fuera a llamar, peor estaba bastante contento por escucharla, eso quería decir que supero bien lo de anoche)

_-Si, como estas?_

_-muy bien, gracias y tu? (_Su voz sonaba realmente alegre)

_-mucho mejor_ (ya contenta y tranquila por escuchar el agrado con el que el contestaba el chico)

me alegro, y a que se debe tan grata llamada?

lo que pasa es que yo ya me voy mañana y pues quería saber si nos podíamos ver al rato

claro! Jeje parece que me leíste la mente por que estaba pensando en hablarte para lo mismo

a pues ya vez _"que bien! No me rechazo y hasta estaba pensando lo mismo que yo!n.n"_

_-y a donde tienes planeado ir?_

_-pues en la tarde me gustaría ir a comer, pasear alguna plaza y tal vez en la noche ir a bailar o algo así, te gusta la idea?_

_-me fascina, pero que te parece si te hablo en media hora para ponernos de acuerdo en donde nos vamos a ver y eso, lo que pasa es que llego un amigo y no lo quiero hacer esperar (mientras decía esto le estaba haciendo una seña a Peter de que en un momento estaba con él)_

_-esta bien no te preocupes, espero tu llamada_

_-esta bien, que estés bien, Chao_

_-Bye_

_-perdón Peter, lo que pasa es que me llamo una amiga que voy a ver al rato_

_-mmmjjjuuuu, ya conozco a tus "amigas", jajajaja_

_-no viejo, esta si es una amiga_

_-órale, en pocas palabras no quiso nada contigo y andas de perro, verdad? (alzando las cejas en señal de burla)_

_-jaja, tu sabes que nadie se me resiste (poniendo cara de guapo insufrible)_

_-si claro, se olvidaba, ba! (Sacándole la lengua), bueno, a lo que vengo (ya poniéndose serio)_

_-si, dime_

_-pasado mañana van a llegar unos posibles clientes a Londres y bueno, no es cualquier gente, si no tu sabes que ni siquiera te molestaría (el rubio solo asentía con la cabeza en señal de estar poniendo atención), es gente importante del mundo no mágico, con muchísimas influencias y mucho mucho dinero, y realmente nos conviene que estén con nosotros_

_-entiendo, entonces saldré mañana mismo para arreglar los detalles antes y que todo salga bien_

_-por eso me gusta trabajar contigo_

_-claro! Si soy el mejor!_

_-bajale eh, jejeje, bueno, entonces que¿nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas?_

_-hombre, no puedo, me voy a ver con una linda chica y no quiero llegar con aliento a cerveza_

_-uuyyy! Que finito me saliste (levantando las manos como diciendo: perdón!)_

_-por eso no consigues nada _

_-es cierto, tendrás que enseñarme algunos trucos (le guiño el ojo)_

_-pues claro, soy tu master, tu ejemplo a seguir! Y apenas lo reconoces?_

_--ya me voy, antes de que tu ego me termine de asfixiar!_

_-esta bien viejo, que te valla bien_

_-gracias, nos vemos en Londres, Adiós (se dieron la mano y un abrazo de compañerismo)_

_-Adiós_

_Se cambio en un dos por tres y llamo a Hermione_

_-Alo?_

_-Hermy?_

_-si, la misma, que paso?_

_-dime donde nos vemos_

_-te parece en la fuente de la plaza? (era el lugar perfecto ya que ahí es donde se hablaron por primera ves)_

_-perfecto, te veo allí en 10 min._

_-!10 minutos, pero si dijimos que íbamos a ir a comer_

_-pero mientras podemos pasear alguna plaza, o visitar algún otro lugar, lo que pasa es que el amigo que vino me aviso que tengo que regresarme mañana por asuntos de negocios a Londres, así que quiero disfrutar mi también último día_

_-esta bien, peor que sean 20 minutos por que me tengo que arreglar_

_-al fin y al cabo mujer, esta bien, nos vemos al rato_

_-si, y ponte guapo_

_-tu sabes que mas es imposible (voz seductora)_

_-si tu lo dices….._

_-yo no lo digo, me lo recuerda mi espejo cada mañana_

_-calmate, jajaja nos vemos al rato_

_-jeje esta bien, no te tardes tanto eh!_

_-tratare_

_-conste eh!_

_-si, ya, charlamos al rato por que si no me voy a tardar mas_

_-esta bien, Chao_

_-Bye_

* * *

Les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo, en verdad me estoy esmerando en ello _(en loque me queda tiempo por que estoy en examenes ¬¬)._

Espera, no se te olvide dejar tu comentario! no es dificil ;).

Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre.

** Shezhid**


	5. El colmo de los colmos

Hola, realmente me siento un poco frustrada por este capitulo, ya que pensaba subirlo a mas tardar el día de mi cumple (26 de julio n.n) y bueno, se atraso muchísimo, además ha sido el capitulo que mas trabajo me ha costado, no saben cuanto, ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas, espero que les guste!.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que no contesto Reviews por nueva disposición del sitio ¬¬ y aunque estoy en desacuerdo, pues ya que hacerle, tratare de responderlo por vía mail, así que no se olviden de escribirlo en su Review!.

Pero a modo general de respuesta puedo decir dos cosas:

Gracias por seguir este fic!

Este punto se los aclaro al final jejejeje

Y sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo 5!

* * *

**EL COLMO DE LOS COLMOS**

Caminaron por la plaza como por una hora, hablando de trivialidades, después de haber arreglado el asunto de la noche anterior, pues Hermi aun se encontraba bastante apenada con Draco por lo ocurrido, y hasta después de decirle mil veces que todo había sido un simple impulso, la chica pudo desenvolverse más naturalmente con el rubio. Después de mas de dos horas de caminar, charlar, caminar y caminar, el hambre empezó a hacer mella en el cuerpo de ambos chicos, así que aprovecharon que en la plaza donde estaban había varios restaurantes, eligieron uno con una diversa barra de ensaladas (ya saben chicas hay que cuidar la línea aunque estemos de vagaciones ehhh!) Durante la comida, hablaron acerca de Hogwarts, de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, las discusiones, las bromas pesadas, él se disculpo con ella por todos los malos ratos que la hizo sufrir durante su estancia, en especial en haberla tratado siempre como inferior y ella a su vez se disculpo por el golpe que le había dado al chico en tercer año. Al terminar la comida, fueron a una heladería Italiana por el postre, y siguieron recorriendo la plaza.

_-Me la he pasado muy bien_ (dijo la chica, mientras daba un sorbo a su helado)

_-si, igual yo_ (sonriéndole dulcemente)

_-lastima que ya no hay mas plaza por ver, jejeje_

_-pues si y no_ (mirándola de forma traviesa)

_-no te entiendo…_

_-si es una lastima por que ya la recorrimos toda pero a la vez no por que podemos conocer otros lugares_

_-como cuales, ya es tarde _

_-te invito a cenar_

_-a donde?_

_-es una sorpresa_ (le guiño un ojo mientras le decía esto)

_-mmm, no se_

_-por favor! Es nuestra última noche aquí, déjame hacer que sea la mejor_

_-jejeje, esta bien, me gusta como lo dices_

_-es que siempre lo que digo suena bien_

_-ja, bajale eh! Bueno, entonces me tengo que ir para cambiarme_

_-si, buena idea_

_-oye!_

_-es una broma, jeje_

_-ok, entonces como quedamos?_

_-paso por ti a las 8_

_-esta bien, te veo en la entrada del hotel_

_-esta bien, pero es formal?_

_-claro! O ya se te olvidaba que soy un Malfoy?_

_-no, no me dejas hacerlo ¬¬_

Draco eligió el restaurante para ir a cenar, su elección no podía ser más perfecta, y es que no había otra palabra que pudiera describir mejor el lugar y a la vez quedarse corta. La verdad es que esta vez si se había lucido en la elección del restaurante.

Paso muy puntual por Hermy, al verla se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba preciosa y se sentía muy contento de que esa noche fuera su pareja.

"_Vaya, solo le faltan las alas para ser un ángel"_ pensó para sí Draco en el momento que la vio. La chica sonrió complacida al ver la expresión de la cara del rubio _"es la misma que hubiera echo Ron" pensó Herm._

Le abrió la puerta del coche, como buen caballero que es, y se dirigieron al lugar que seria testigo de lo inimaginable.

Era un restaurante muy elegante con una gran terraza al aire libre, tenia mesas tanto en el interior como en el exterior, así que podían observar el cielo abierto, donde hermosas estrellas brillaban intensamente sobre ellos, junto había un hermoso lago en cuyas apacibles aguas se reflejaban fielmente la luna, _como si fuera un espejo mágico_ pensó Hermione en el momento que lo vio. El fondo: tres pianos amenizando la velada, las flores formaban un paisaje multicolor, aunando a esto que brillantes luciérnagas y cocuyos iluminaban con su danza el panorama y lo que le daba luz a la terraza eran velas blancas repartidas por todo el lugar, cada una adornada por rosas rojas. ¿Romántico¿Perfecto, si, era eso y mucho más.

El rubio iba vestido de una manera sencilla, pero no por eso menos guapo, llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga (pues la noche estaba un poco fresca) de color azul rey, curiosamente él, que tiene los ojos grises, esa noche se tornaron del color de su camisa. El marco de su rostro era terminado por finos cabellos dorados que escapaban de su rubia melena como queriendo protestar, gritar a los cuatro vientos que Draco Malfoy era más libre de lo que las ataduras de su nombre le permitían, que aunque la vida le había dado una dura coraza tenía un corazón que soñaba con gritar, y contradecir al mundo Y la principal atadura era no poder escuchar a su corazón... Tal vez era por eso que aquella era la única forma que podía encontrarle a esos rebeldes en su frente y al final... lo único que tenía era un peinado que ni siquiera el mismo podía manejar

El vestuario estaba complementado por uno pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, cabe aclarar que el pantalón era un poco holgado, pero se ajustaba a la perfección en los lugares precisos donde el ejercicio dejo huella en el cuerpo de este chico. (N/A: Soñar con los beneficios que le dejo el ejercicio a Draco jejejeje)

Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues esa noche, sabiendo que era la última en ese bello y paradisíaco lugar y también tomando muy en cuenta la buena compañía que tendría, se había esmerado muchísimo en su arreglo personal; el resultado: una chica hermosa y encantadora que robaba el aliento a cuanto hombre la viera pasar y despertaba la envidia de muchas mujeres, llevaba un vestido blanco aperlado, de cuello escotado tipo corazón, con un escote ligero al frente y un poco más pronunciado en la espalda, pero sin caer en la vulgaridad, el vestido, era sostenido por dos finos tirantes pero en si destellaba aun mas por la hermosa caída asimétrica con la k terminaba en sus bellas rodillas, el vestido aunque sencillo se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la chica haciendo resaltar su bella figura, su peinado era un chongo echo a base de gajos, adornado por pequeñas perlas y había dejado sueltos algunos traviesos caireles, los cuales caían graciosamente sobre su cara y sus hombros, el maquillaje era muy natural, pero hacían destacar enormemente los hermosos ojos de la chica. El look era complementado por delicados accesorios de perlas, junto con unas lindas zapatillas amarradas al tobillo por lazos que tenían finas perlas tejidas.

Durante la cena, él fue el hombre más caballeroso que podía existir en ese momento sobre la faz de la tierra. El acercamiento en esos pocos días había sido maravilloso, cualquiera que los observara pensaría que eran conocidos de toda la vida, la pareja perfecta y aunque en realidad si se conocían casi de toda la vida, no sabían la verdadera historia ni la travesía que pasaron para llegar a ese punto, ni la que pasarían por intentar ser la pareja perfecta que aparentaban ser en ese momento.

Después de que hubieron cenado estuvieron platicando como si fueran amigos íntimos de toda la vida, no importaba ya quienes habían sido anteriormente, había nacido una verdadera amistad entre dos enemigos en un pasado.

_-Draco….  
_

_-Dime Herm  
_

_-Es un lugar…_ (La chica observo embelesada el lugar, no tenia palabras para describirlo, así que solo dijo la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente) _hermoso, gracias por traerme  
_

_-No es nada, un lugar hermoso para una chica hermosa, es lo justo._

Tras este comentario ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más profundo de su corazón.

_-Eres muy amable, no sé como no pudimos conocernos de esta manera en Hogwarts.  
_

_-Si… bueno teniendo un mortífago por padre las cosas son muy diferentes. Él esperaba que me iniciara como mortífago, pero las cosas fueron diferentes._ (Una pequeña mueca que reflejaba tristeza se mostró en su cara.)

Al ver que Draco había recordado lo vacía que era su vida, no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse triste.

-_Lo siento Draco, no quería hacerte recordar el pasado. Ya no importa lo que ellos querían hacer de ti, si no en lo que te convertiste, en lo que TÚ quieres hacer de tu vida. No tienes por qué ser como tu padre, no lo eres en absoluto. Eres un chico amable, dulce, respetuoso. Me alegro que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Por que recuerda que tu verdadero ser es lo que eres en realidad y no lo que hicieron de ti._ (La chica le tomo una mano en señal de apoyo y en cierto modo para reconfortarlo).

_-No te preocupes._ (Él agradeció muchísimo el gesto de la castaña, y el que siempre tuviera la palabra o la frase adecuada para el momento) _Es mi pasado lo tengo que aceptar, mi presente y futuro son muy diferentes a ese pasado._ (Con esto su sonrisa volvió a aparecer) _Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido. No sé como pude insultarte a ti y a tus amigos sin saber quienes eran, lo siento realmente. _

_-Draco, eso ha quedado en el pasado. Ya hemos resuelto todo lo que sucedió, lo que dijimos o hicimos lo hicimos sin pensar, éramos inmaduros. No tienes porque estar lamentándote todo lo pasado, no lo podemos cambiar. En cambio lo que podemos hacer es disfrutar el momento, es una noche hermosa. Las estrellas, el lugar, la compañía, todo es perfecto._ (Esto último lo dijo con voz soñadora.)

_-Si, todo es perfecto. ¿Qué te parece un paseo? No hay desperdiciar esta noche. ¿Qué me dices?_

_-Me parece perfecto!_

Tras esto, salieron del restaurante donde se encontraban para dirigirse a los jardines. Al salir se encontraron con un hermoso paisaje. Era una noche simplemente perfecta, nada podría describirlo mejor.

La noche era calida, el firmamento se vistió de gala para acompañarlos esa noche, la flora que los rodeaba ofrecía los mas bellos tonos que la naturaleza puede tener, mas incluso que nuestra imaginación. Parecía que las flores se engalanaban para cortejar a las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

Miles de luciérnagas danzaban entre el cuadro multicolor, junto con ellas las hadas no se hicieron esperar, empezaron a aparecer cada una tan preciosa como la anterior, hermosas criaturas que adornaban y deleitaban la vista.

Ellos caminaban sin rumbo, mientras que la luna vestida de cuarto menguante parece sonreírles.

En un punto donde lograban vislumbrar el retrato que componían en armonía el cielo y el mar, se detuvieron. Él se acercó a ella por atrás y la rodeo con sus brazos protegiendo su fina cintura, ella puso sus manos sobre las suyas. Las hadas embelesadas por la belleza de la pareja emprendieron su vuelo alrededor de ellos, las luciérnagas las siguieron para terminar de armar una imagen surrealista. ¿Mágico? Era poco, increíble que una palabra como "perfección" pudiera ser la descripción precisa del lugar y la situación y a la vez quedarse pobre ante la imagen. ¿Has escuchado la frase "Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras"? Así era exactamente. Todas las señales apuntaban a una sola dirección.

Era la primera vez que él se encontraba en una situación que deseaba con todo su ser, y que cuando llego era aún más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba y no sabia que era, una pequeña vela se encendió en su ser, era la llama de la duda, mas no dejo que ocupara mas espacio y la oculto, mandándola a lo más profundo posible.

Ella no tenia palabras en ese momento, el mar, el cielo, las estrellas, las hadas, todo era demasiado, tenía extasiados los sentidos y entonces lo miro a él, algo no estaba bien, se sintió mal, estaba con el hombre por el que muchas mujeres darían la vida, era un príncipe azul (y lo mejor de todo es que el color le sienta perfecto n.n), esa noche SU príncipe azul y aún así no bastaba¿acaso era posible? El universo había conspirado esa noche para que ellos estuvieran juntos con la perfecta atmósfera y ella pensaba eso, se regaño a sí misma y aparto esos pensamientos de su mente, solo los atribuyo a que estaba nerviosa y a la ves emocionada.

Él que estaba embelesado por el paisaje onírico y en cierto modo por sus pensamientos que enseguida aparto, retiro su mirada para posarla en la chica que también lo miraba. Parecía un hada, un ángel y se sintió orgulloso de tenerla esa noche. Para cerrar el momento con broche de oro, le dio la media vuelta, la falda del vestido se movió graciosamente, y quedaron frente a frente, ella le sonrió, él la atrajo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente, como si quisiera acariciarle el alma, ella poso su mano sobre la blanca mejilla de él, tratando de que su tacto transmitiera el calor que tenia en su interior, o al menos el que esperaba sentir en cualquier momento, pero no fue así, una emoción la embargo, mas no era ni la mitad de lo que sabia que debería de ser, mas se esforzó por hacerle saber que le estaba abriendo su ser para que él morara en el.

Él trato de entregarse por completo en ese beso pero algo no lo permitía, un sentimiento de amor hacia la chica le calentó el corazón, conocía ese sentimiento pero no era el de un hombre amando con locura a una mujer, no desespero, sabía que con el tiempo el amor se forjaría y crecería y así podría sentir lo mismo que ella por él. Bien dicen que para que pueda existir una mentira se necesita de dos, uno que la invente y otro que la crea, lo peor del caso es que estas dos personas se esfuerzan por inventar la misma mentira, entonces¿se convierte en una verdad?.

Se separaron lentamente, tratando o queriendo de no romper la magia en el ambiente, pero ¿De que sirve el encanto cuando no hay un amor verdadero, se miraron y un raudal de emociones había en su interior, en aquel momento se abrazaron tratando de apaciguar todo lo que sentían, transmitiéndose mutuamente seguridad, serenidad, confianza y él entendió que la quería en su vida, no sabia con exactitud lo que sentía por ella, pero no pensaba perder la oportunidad de tener a una persona tan maravillosa a su lado, su soledad por fin desaparecería.

_-Herm_

_-Si?_ (dijo ella levantando la cabeza de su hombro y mirándolo a los ojos)

_-Quiero que seas mi novia_

_-Draco, no tienes que sentirte comprometido por un beso_

_-No es por eso, si te bese es por que quise hacerlo, por que te quiero, eres una persona extraordinaria y seria un error no tenerte en mi vida._

_-¿estas seguro de ello?_

_-hace mucho que no quería algo con tanta certeza_

Ella se puso de puntas y lo beso tiernamente.

_-¿es un si?_ (pregunto con una sonrisa extremadamente hermosa)

_-por supuesto_

Ahora fue él quien la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez llevaba algo más, gratitud, por aceptar ser parte de su vida.

Ella pidió con toda su alma, aunque en vano que la noche fuera eterna, por que el encanto perdurara por que sabia que ese cuento de hadas seria difícil de contar en la vida real (Londres, sus amigos, el trabajo, etc.), así que solo hizo lo mas lógico que pudo: Disfrutar cada segundo junto a su nuevo... Novio, la palabra le resultaba extraña pero tenia fé en que se acostumbraría.

La velada transcurrió entre confesiones y revelaciones, caricias y besos, palabras dulces, mas la inevitable despedida de la noche los hizo regresar a la realidad, tendrían que decirse un hasta luego para una separación que no duraría mas de dos días, pero sabían que esos últimos días de vacaciones quedarían en sus memorias para siempre y que lo que viniera sería incierto y tal ves menos mágico, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a crear la magia cuando esta ya no existiera, o al menos ese era su propósito y creencia hasta ese momento.

Draco la llevo al hotel y la acompaño hasta la puerta de su cabaña, decidieron sentarse en el cobertizo para admirar por última vez juntos el lugar que había sido testigo de su unión.

_-Ya me tengo que ir_ (beso su frente)

_-No quiero_ (se aferro a él con sus brazos)

_-No te preocupes corazón, nos veremos pasado mañana en Londres_

_-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vallas, contigo me siento segura_ (se acomodo entre los brazos del chico)

_-Y así va a ser de ahora en adelante por que yo te protegeré_

_-ese no es el problema, por que confío en ti, sino que tengo miedo de lo que pase de aquí en adelante_

_-lo dices por tus amigos?_

_-si, por todo_ (bajo laminada), _no va a ser sencillo_

Él la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su rostro

_-juntos podemos y lo lograremos_

Ella asintió y lo beso, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no sabia si era de felicidad por tener al fin alguien a su lado o de culpa por no estar con la persona mas indicada a ojos de los demás. Él la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

_-Cuídate y recuerda que te quiero_

_-yo también, te espero_

_-¿Cuándo un príncipe deja a su princesa, nunca!_ (le guiño un ojo la beso tiernamente)

_-hasta luego_

_-hasta luego_

Hermione llego bastante confundida a su cuarto, y no era para menos pues acababa de echar totalmente por la borda toda la imagen que había creado acerca de Draco Malfoy durante sus 7 años de estancia en Hogwarts, y es que en realidad el chico era un encanto, cierto que era un poco vanidoso, pero dejando ese pequeño defecto un poco aparte, se podía apreciar que era un excelente conversador, pues tenía la cualidad de poder hablar de cualquier tema y no solo eso, sino que también sabía escuchar muy bien, lo cual ayudo a Hermione a sentirse cómoda con él y a hacer más fluida la conversación. La verdad es que ella siempre pensó que Malfoy era bastante superficial, solo un niño bonito, un cabeza hueca total, un muñequito de aparador (muy bonito por fuera pero por dentro totalmente hueco), un total y completo cretino, pero por primera vez en su vida se sintió muy contenta de haber estado equivocada.

Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para la chica, y es que también la embargaba un sentimiento de culpa, pues no en balde, por siete años, Draco Malfoy fue el enemigo jurado de sus dos grandes y mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley (en especial con este último, pues era bien sabido que Malfoy y Weasley no podían verse ni en pintura sin que estallase una guerra entre ambos, además era bien sabido que Ron adoraba con locura a Herm y no sabía que iba a pasar ahora que su pelirrojo favorito se enterara de que era novia del tipo que mas odiaba sobre todas las cosas) ,temía la reacción de ambos cuando se enteraran que había entablado una relación con el chico Malfoy, tal vez si lo presentara como su amigo hubiera sido soportable, pero ahora que era su novio… casi podía ver venir la reacción de ambos Harry se pondría a la defensiva, y trataría de convencerla de que todo era plan de Mortífagos que aún habían quedado después de la derrota de Voldemort para tratar de acercarse a él mediante sus amigos, aunque tal vez después de pasada la paranoia del chico tal vez terminaría aceptándolo, pero no iba a ser así de sencillo con Ron, casi veía claramente como el chico iba a estallar, diciéndole, "¿Que estas loca¡¡¿¿ que te pasa¿que no recuerdas como nos trataba en la escuela¡¡es un Slytherin nosotros Griffindor, no nos llevamos, somos como agua y aceite, tú vales mas que eso, etc., etc., y después de veinte mil argumentos, la mayoría absurdos, le retiraría la palabra, a lo mejor por una semana, después se le pasaría, pero sabía perfectamente que nunca lo iba a aceptar. Después estaba Ginny, su amiga y confidente, con ella también sentía remordimientos de conciencia, pues bien aunque si le había contado acerca de que había conocido a alguien en sus vacaciones, no le había revelado la identidad de esa persona, pues cuando ella le pregunto, por teléfono fingió que tenía que irse y así sin mas explicaciones le corto la llamada pero algo la tranquilizaba por que sabia que siempre iba a contar con su apoyo, o al menos eso esperaba. Hermione quería poner bien sus ideas antes de enfrentar a sus amigos con SU DESCUBRIMIENTO y más aún por su REVELACIÓN acerca de Draco Malfoy, y es que de verdad, quien diría que iba a resultar lo que paso esas vacaciones, ni en sus más locos sueños podría haber imaginado aquello. Y con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza, en especial el último, se dirigió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y así ese viaje llego a su fin, pero solo era el principio de muchos sucesos inesperados y de una historia que apenas se empezaba a escribir.

Él tomo su avión privado y ella viajo con su familia, juntos a un destino que los dos conocían perfectamente pero aún así en estos momentos era muy incierto.

Llegaron a Londres y cada uno sin decirse algo se tomaron un día para poner todo en orden, ya que el siguiente paso sería dar la noticia a sus amigos (esto pensaba Hermione) o empezar a poner un lazo al cuello (este era el pensamiento de Draco).

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora sí, les diré el punto dos.

2.- Este es el último capitulo donde verán la pareja DH como la han visto hasta ahora, el siguiente podrán enterarse que ha sido de Harry y Ron, que ha pasado con su familia y sobre todo la presentación de Gin con Draco, Es una promesa!

Me despido deseándoles lo mejor hoy y siempre.  
**Shezhid**

**P.D. Deja Review! No es tan difícil! **


	6. Reacciones en cadena

¡Hola a todos, Ha pasado demasiado tiempo¿no creen? En verdad jamás volveré a decir que un capitulo fue el más difícil de escribir por que a medida que avanzo quiero escribir mas cosas y explicar otras y bueno…los que escriben saben de eso y se que me entenderán . Por cierto, ya tiene 1 años que emprendi este maravilloso viaje! Gracias a todos los que me han , estan y seguiran acompañandome en el.

Bueno, creo que en estos meses he vivido mas cosas que en toda mi vida, me ha pasado de todo y realmente agradezco infinitamente estar escribiendo de nuevo. Una vez más agradezco (no saben cuanto) a mis amigas, mis hermanas, que sin ellas no hubiera podido hacer muchas cosas¡Susan¡Montse¡Emy! Las quiero muchísimo, gracias por su apoyo incondicional, ustedes saben que son personas muy importantes en mi vida!. Y bueno, también hay nuevas personas que se han unido para acompañarme por este viaje y agradezco que sea así: Angélica, Michelle, Ruth, gracias por todo. Y un agradecimiento especial a Marisol que me ayudo con la ortografía (lo siento soy pésima n.nu )

Este capitulo se los dedico a todas ellas y a todos los que me siguen¡mil gracias! Por su tiempo y por tomarse el trabajo de dejar un review! No saben lo bien que me hace sentir, bueno, mucho blablabla y nada de historia, jejeje, aquí los dejo con el ya 6to.capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi!.

**Shezhid**

**"La sabiduría suprema es tener sueños bastante grandes para no perderlos de vista mientras se persiguen"  
William Faulkner**

Por favor déjenme saber si les gusto o no, en que puedo mejorar, cuales son sus dudas o que les gustaría que pasara! Lo único que deben hacer es dejarme un review, en serio, no es difícil y ayuda mucho!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**REACCIONES EN CADENA"**

Ginny acababa de llegar a su departamento cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta y se abalanzo sobre el sillón para alcanzar el teléfono antes de que colgaran.

-Alo!

-Ginny!

-Herm, je, que bueno que ya estas aquí!

-te oyes agitada

-es que corrí por que estaba afuera, jejeje

-a bueno n.n, oye cuando tienes tiempo para platicar?

-ahorita mismo, Quiero que me cuentes todo!

-jajaja, ok, voy a tu departamento? O vienes al mío?

-si voy al tuyo me tardo mas, mejor ven tu al mío y mientras me baño y preparo café

-si, me fascina la idea, llego en 45 minutos

-te espero

-ok, chao

-chao

Herm llegó a la hora al departamento de Ginny, un olor a canela y café se colaba por la puerta, ese olor tan cálido y reconfortante la hacía sentir como en casa. Tocó a la puerta, Gin enseguida abrió y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla muy fuerte, realmente la había extrañado. Herm le correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera, ya que la pelirroja era la hermana que nunca tuvo, su apoyo, su confidente…

-Ay Herm, te extrañé mucho!

-Y yo a ti!

-Pasa, tienes que contarme mil cosas!

"_Si supieras" fue el pensamiento de la castaña bajando un poco la mirada, no sabía como tratar exactamente el tema con su mejor amiga._

_-Si Gin, pero primero regálame una taza de ese café que solo sabes hacer tú. (El olor a canela y café ahora era mas intenso e inundaba toda la habitación)._

_-Por supuesto, hice bastante porque sé que nos mantendremos despiertas hasta tarde para platicar todo, o más bien nos mantendremos despiertas hasta mañana, jejeje_

_-Si n.n_

_Y así se acomodaron en un mullido sillón que se encontraba en la sala de Gin, la platica se extendió, paso casi por cada detalle, desde que llegó al aeropuerto, cómo la recibieron, el hotel, Arian, la playa, el centro comercial, los paisajes, pero Gin se detuvo en Arian_

_-Wow, como lo describes debe ser un bombón!_

_-Si, en realidad lo es n.n_

_-Y por que no lo invitaste o llegaste a algo para presentármelo? (le guiño un ojo en señal de travesura)_

_-Ay Gin, hubiera sido el hombre perfecto para mí, incluso para ti, pero…(Ella sabía que de no haber visto a Draco tal ves hubiera terminado con Arian como su amor de verano, pero las cosas no fueron así, Draco llego a su vida y eso desfasó a Arian en un dos por tres, pero no podía decirle eso a Gin, no aún)…pero es muggle (se apresuro a mentir una razón "lógica" aunque ya cuando la pensó se dio cuenta de que había dicho una estupidez n.n_

_-Que, que! Y eso que tiene de malo! Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado, y más viniendo de ti, Tus padres son muggles Herm! Digo, me esperaría algo así de Malfoy, pero no de ti!- el reclamo, pero sobre todo la comparación y mención de Draco fue algo que desarmó a Herm y por un par de segundos, el escuchar que su mejor amiga dijera ese comentario le hizo recordar lo difícil que podría ser que comprendiera su relación con el chico mencionado. Sin embargo sabía que Ginny tenía razón, esa había sido una excusa tonta, pero aun así, pensándolo mejor podría haber resultado difícil de así quererlo_

_-Gin, a mi no me importa en lo absoluto, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas, no puedes llegar y soltar como cualquier cosa¡Hola, Soy Bruja!_

_-pero si en verdad te gustara lo hubieras intentado, yo lo hubiera hecho_

_-Tienes razón_

_-entonces (Gin recargó su barbilla sobre su mano en ademán de deducir algo), puedo decir que él no es el chico del que me platicaste por teléfono_

_Herm casi se atraganta con el café¿Por qué tenía que ser tan deductiva, bueno, en cierto modo Hermione se sintió culpable, por que ella le había enseñado a ser así _n.nu

_-No, no es él_

_-¿entonces?_

_-Gin tengo que decirte algo_

_-lo que quieras, para eso estamos aquí¿no?_

_-El chico del que te hable es de aquí, de Londres y se encontraba allá por cuestiones de negocios, lo conocí por casualidad_

_-entonces sí se resolvieron las cosas¿no? Por que ya te escucho mas tranquila_

_-sí, incluso el chico y yo…nos hicimos novios_

_-Ah, Que genial! Me alegro mucho por ti! _n.n

_-Sí, es una muy linda persona (mientras decía esto miraba su taza de café y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro)_

_-Y dime¿cuándo lo voy a conocer?_

_La sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato del rostro de la chica_

_-no lo sé, lo que pasa es que él trabaja mucho y su horario es un tanto difícil (Dijo esto tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo)_

_-Pero algún tiempo se podrá hacer¿no¿O acaso no lo piensas ver pronto?_

_-Bueno, quedamos en llamarnos seguido y cuando tenga tiempo salir._

_-Perfecto, dile que nos vemos la próxima semana en el café que esta cerca de donde trabajo, tu solo avísame que día, ya que mi hora sí te la sabes ¿no?_

_-A las 19:00 hrs ¿no?_

_-Si, bueno cambiando de tema ("gracias a Dios" pensó Herm) dime¿cómo es el lugar¿vale la pena que yo vaya después?_

_Y así se quedaron toda la noche platicando, bromeando y riendo, Hermione había tomado una decisión y seguiría en pie¿el próximo paso? Decirle a Harry y presentárselo a Gin¿lo más difícil? Informarle a Ron. Realmente se sentía mal, incluso culpable, esperen… ¿culpable? Si, así era, cuantas penas no nos ahorraríamos las personas si tan solo fuéramos más fieles a nuestros corazones¿por qué nos cuesta tanto aceptar sus razones aunque estas sean más claras que el agua?_

Llegaron a la cafetería, Draco le jaló la silla a Hermione para que se sentara. Él se sentó al lado de ella, realmente estaba muy tenso por que sabía que la reacción de la pelirroja no seria un: "¿Son novios!No sabes que gusto me da, no sabes cuánto me alegra, puedo ser la tía consentida de sus hijos?" o sea, no, aunque tenía que admitir que esperaba una reacción aceptable en comparación con la que sabría que vendría cuando se encontrara con Ron cara a cara.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Potter y a Weasley?

Herm se movió un poco en su silla, notándose incomoda

-No, el primer paso es decirle a Ginny

-¿Cómo¿No le dijiste? 0.0

-Creo que será más sencillo cuando nos vea juntos, sin que llegue con prejuicios antes de… cualquier cosa n.nu

-Bueno, si tú así lo crees (sonó no muy convencido), voy al servicio, no me tardo (besó su frente y se retiró)

-Sí, no hay problema

Justamente cuando él entró al servicio, una cabellera roja como el fuego (aunque traía amarrado el pelo en un chongo, no podía pasar desapercibida), entró en el recinto.

-Hola Hermi!

-Hola Gin!

Se abrazaron y Ginny dejó su bolso en la misma silla que la castaña había dejado la suya.

-Y bien¿Dónde esta el susodicho?

-Ahorita viene, fue al servicio

-Wow, no pensé que fuera a estar tan emocionada, jajaja, es que hace mucho que no tenías novio! (ella sabía que en parte era por los sentimientos de Herm hacía su hermano, aunque ella lo negara rotundamente), este chico debe ser excepcional!

-Ah…si n.n

En eso llegó el mesero y les tomo la orden, cuando de pronto Gin pegó un grito

- ¡Ay, no!

- ¿Que? (preguntó la castaña alarmada)

-no no no, no puede ser!

-¿Qué, (en eso Herm iba a voltear, pero Gin le giró la cara)

-¡No voltees¡disimula!

Herm quería ver que es lo que asustó a Ginny, pero ella no la dejaba voltear

-Gin!

-Santa madre, qué viene se ve, pero oh! Dios! Que no haga una escenita, viene para acá¿por qué viene para acá!

Gin se tapó la cara con una mano, tratando de que no la viera y volteó hacía el otro lado, como si quisiera hacerse lo mas chiquita posible, cuando en eso Draco se sentó junto a Herm y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a Ginny se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo y los ojos casi se salen de su órbita.

-Gin (dijo Herm algo apenada y muy, muy roja), te presento a mi novio.

Entonces Gin de repente, sin avisar, cayó en el respaldo de su silla y empezó a reír como loca, agarrándose el estomago muy fuerte ya que de tanta risa ya le dolía, Herm y Draco se miraron confundidos¿acaso la noticia la había afectado tanto, Herm fue la que habló por que Draco en ese momento no sabia qué pensar

-Gin¿estás bien?

-jajaja¡Ay! Me duele mi estomago, jajaja, sí estoy bien, ahora sí la hicieron buena, en verdad me espantaron, jajaja

- ¿de qué hablas? (ahora Draco tomaba la palabra)

-Si, ya capte Ron, no soy tonta

-Weasley¿te volviste loca o qué? Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy

-jajaja, esa imitación esta genial! Pero siempre me gustó más la del hurón, jajajaja

En eso a Hermione se le prendió el foco y por fin entendió que le pasaba a Ginny, ella creía que Ron había tomado la poción multijugos, realmente se quería meter en el hoyo más profundo que encontrara, pero no podía, así que hablo lenta y claramente:

-Gin, él no es Ron

-jaja, sí claro, y yo soy la reencarnación de Merlín

-es en serio Gin¿acaso crees que Ron se atrevería, siquiera a probar algo que tenga aunque sea un cabello de Malfoy?

Draco miro a Hermione de mala gana, no le gustaba que lo llamaran Malfoy y menos su novia, ella lo miró y enseguida comprendió lo que había dicho pero le pidió paciencia con la mirada, él entendió y no dijo nada

Gin enseguida se puso seria y miro a Draco y entonces preguntó algo que no le gustó nada:

- ¿Acaso Harry!

Ahora Draco habló

-No, no soy ni el tonto Weasley ni el creído de Potter, soy Draco Malfoy¿qué no entiendes o no quieres hacerlo?

Herm al ver la frustración de Draco y la situación tensa que acababa de crear solo le dijo a Gin:

-No Gin, no es Harry, ni Ron, es Draco, el mismo de Hogwarts, bueno, no el mismo (lo vio de forma dulce), ahora es mi novio y me alegra que así sea

Draco en señal de agradecimiento le agarró la mano y la besó tiernamente

Ginny lo veía a él y la veía a ella, repitió la operación como 3 veces, realmente no lo podía asimilar, cuando se acordó de lo descortés de su reacción (aunque no por Malfoy, sino por Herm) trato de disimularla, pero claramente estaba molesta y algo más que conmocionada¿Por qué su mejor amiga no la había preparado para eso¿Acaso creía que no iría si sabia que salía con Malfoy, bueno…tal vez no, pero esa no era la cuestión ¬¬.

Malfoy extendió una mano para saludarla, aunque la idea tampoco le era muy grata, él sabía que si fuera por la Weasley le arrancaría el brazo en ese mismo instante. Gin vio la mano y realmente trató de ocultar su cara de antipatía, pero no pudo, a lo que Malfoy en sus viejas manías también puso su cara de "Soy mejor que tú y sólo lo hago por que tengo que, no por que quiera". Pero paso algo extraño, en cuanto juntaron sus manos, una descarga eléctrica pasó por sus cuerpos, y en seguida se soltaron, mas cuando lo hicieron ella y Draco juraron ver chispas saliendo de sus manos. Se miraron espantados y extrañados¿Qué había sido aquello? Ella pudo jurar que sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y le pareció difícil de creer que él no lo hubiese notado. Draco, por su parte, se repitió a sí mismo que no sería víctima de un estúpido cliché, no él, que era la última persona en creer en los cuentos de hadas y menos cuando eso implicaba a una persona tan poco deseada.

Ginny solo se levanto y se dirigió al servicio, necesitaba echarse agua en la cara o golpearse con el retrete y como apreciaba mucho la forma de su rostro prefirió el agua, cualquier cosa hubiera dado por no haber ido nunca a ese encuentro, mas el hubiera no existe y ya se encontraba en el café pero no quería estar ahí, Hermione salio tras ella, ya en el servicio Ginny se estaba mojando la cara cuando entro Herm.

-Gin

-no me digas nada (se podía percibir cierto resentimiento en su voz)

-por favor, no te pongas así (se le escuchaba afligida y apenada, mas lo segundo que lo primero)

-¿y como quieres que me ponga! (se volteo bruscamente, Herm sabia que en ese momento iba a presentar un típico arranque Weasley así que se armo de valor y procedió a escucharla)

- Por él casi matan a Harry mas de una vez, no recuerdas todas las veces que te hizo sentir tan desdichada¿las veces que nos sobajo y nos humillo? Y me vienes a decir que esa sabandija es el hombre perfecto que me describiste la otra noche¡ja! Creo que tengo todo el derecho a estar como estoy (le faltaba el aire, lo último lo dijo tan fuerte que la castaña juraba que la escucharon en China y por supuesto sus orejas se pusieron rojas como siempre que tiene un ataque de furia)

La castaña no sabía que decir, su amiga estaba en lo cierto

-Gin, ahora es diferente, por favor (estaba tratando de calmarla, pero sabia que sería en vano, sus ojos llenaron de lágrimas apunto de brotar)

Gin la miró y poco a poco su semblante cambio y bajo la mirada, ahora empezó a hablar ya no con un tono furioso sino más bien dolido, triste y abatido:

-por favor... (Habló seria y pausadamente)… acaso no has pensado que si Harry fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo, él lo hará con la mano en la cintura¿que no se tentara un momento el corazón¿sabes lo que duele¿Acaso no has visto como me cuesta olvidarlo? Es un pesar tan grande (tomo aire, la voz se le quebró, se llevo una mano al pecho, cerro los ojos y aspiro aire para poder seguir…), es algo que jamás quisiera para ti, por favor, comprende, él solo te traerá dolor

Hermione esta ahí de pie, escuchando a su amiga, sabía, muy profundo en su ser, que ella tenia razón, pero no podía echarse para atrás, volvió a repetirse una ves más mentalmente "El cambio, ahora es diferente", más para tranquilizarse que para convencerse, y le contesto a Gin aunque no muy convencida de sus palabras:

-se que estas preocupada, pero créeme, no es así, se que aún estas dolida pero ya es tiempo de que se te pase, por favor (lo dijo realmente suplicando), si tú no me apoyas no puedo seguir, si yo me di la oportunidad de conocerlo de nuevo, por favor, date tú esa oportunidad, por favor (realmente la súplica venia del corazón de la chica)

La pelirroja la miro, le dolía ver que su amiga estuviera así por ese…dejémoslo en ese, mas si no le daba su apoyo en ese momento no podría llamarse amiga, mas aún cuando Herm jamás la dejo sola cuando ella estuvo con Harry y todavía después cuando todo exploto, no podía hacerle eso, así que solo habló en el tono mas serio que pudo pero sin sonar dura ni perdiendo el cariño en la voz

-sabes cuanto va a dolerle a Ron esto¿no es cierto?

¡Bola baja¿Ron? Sabía lo que quería decir más no tuvo el valor de contestarle que a ella le dolía mas y por ello estaba haciendo esa lucha por dejar aquella relación tan frustrante donde él jamás se decidía por decirle lo que sentía y ella, orgullosa como siempre no demostraba sus sentimientos pero ya estaba harta, dolida y frustrada, por eso se estaba dando esa oportunidad, solo se limitó a decirle:

-no sé de que hablas (contesto saliéndose por la tangente)

-esta bien, _"¿Por qué siempre trata de mentir cuando la verdad es tan evidente?"_ (Solo asintió y dijo con un tono fingidamente alegre y una sonrisa aún mas falsa que el tono de voz) conozcamos al susodicho y que vea la linda amiga que tienes

-¡gracias! (Hermione se contuvo para no abalanzarse sobre ella, abrazarla y llenarla de besos)

-de nada, pero me debes una muy grande

-júralo que sí

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y salieron, Ginny solo aspiro todo el aire que pudo y se armo de valor _"por tu amiga"_ se repitió mentalmente aún no muy convencida, llegaron a la mesa y Ginny le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Malfoy (se odio por eso pero todo era por Herm).

-perdón por hace un momento, te ofrezco una disculpa, realmente estoy contenta por ustedes, Herm es una gran chica así que cuídala mucho¿ok?

Draco aun no se lo creía, la Weasley hablaba con él, y más aún civilizadamente! Solo atino a decir

-claro, siempre

Gin le sonrió de una forma un poco mas franca y a la ves sintió lastima por él, se acababa de meter en un hoyo profundo ya que sabía perfectamente que Hermione jamás sería completamente suya, antes que él estaba Ron… pobre Draco, todavía le faltaba que "la comadreja" se enterara, con este pensamiento la pelirroja ensancho aún mas su sonrisa y en eso vió que Herm la miraba y le sonreía en señal de agradecimiento, entonces fue, cuando esa sonrisa se esfumó, sabia que a Draco le iba a ir mal, pero a la pobre Hermione… lo más seguro era que Ron le dejara de hablar, se iba a armar una buena… ahora realmente esta preocupada, _"lo único que te va a traer es dolor"- _fue lo que pensó cuando la miro a los ojos, decidió irse en ese momento, el trato con ese fulano ya había sido demasiado por un día, iría a casa y trataría de asimilarlo y de calmarse por el bien de todos, sobre todo el de su amiga.

-¿Saben, me dio gusto verlos, espero poder platicar más contigo Malfoy

-Dime Draco

-esta bien, Draco (al mencionar su nombre se sintió escoria por segunda ves en esa tarde), lamentablemente tengo que irme, quede con Susan de acompañarla a hacer unas compras

-esta bien Gin, no sabes que gusto me dio que vinieras

-de que, el gusto es mío (en este punto iba a romper una marca ese día, tenia que llegar a bañarse por que en realidad se sentía sucia mostrando tanta educación ante el aborigen ese apellidado Malfoy, tenía que salir inmediatamente de ahí).

-hasta luego

-chao

-Gin¡espera! (ahora fue el rubio que hablo)

-¿si?

-ojalá sea enserio eso de charlar después, en verdad tengo ganas de conocerte (él en cierto modo estaba diciendo la verdad por que ya una vez que la chica se comporto decentemente hasta se le veía del tipo simpático)

-0.0 si, este….claro….después nos podemos de acuerdo…adiós.

Ese día fue extraño para la pelirroja, estaba enojada y contrariada al saber que era Malfoy el nuevo novio de una de las personas que mas quería en la vida y a la vez estaba contenta por que hacía mucho que no veía feliz a Hermy al lado de alguien, tenia que platicar con alguien, y ¿quien era ese alguien? Pues su amiga Susan!

Esta chica era algo especial, la conoció en el lugar donde estudia y trabaja actualmente, pianista de profesión, artista de corazón, además de ser, para ella, su otra hermana aparte de Hermione, tenía que hablar con ella, contarle lo sucedido, no sabía que hacer, como apoyar a su amiga y sobre todo, como no volverse loca con su nuevo novio…

Mientras tanto Draco se quedo satisfecho, en realidad el encuentro estuvo mas "decente" de lo que esperaba pero sabía que la prueba decisiva estaba apenas por venir, al menos Herm se quedo más tranquila, y hasta esos días todo había ido muy bien, ahora, por lo que Hermione le había dicho, el siguiente en ser informado era Potter , _"San Potter" _Quien iba a decirlo, que ahora el cara rajada sería en cierto modo su cuñado, por que la relación que tenía con su novia era de hermanos, y en cierto modo tenía que estar agradecido por ello… pero jamás lo admitiría a menos que "El niño que vivió" diera a torcer su brazo primero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana paso rápido y el día que la castaña quedó con Harry llego, se habían quedado de ver en el departamento de ella...

-Hola Harry¿cómo has estado?

-Hermy! Venditos los ojos que te ven…

-Ya ves , jeje aún que la que debería decir eso soy yo, tenía mucho que no nos veíamos!

-lo sé, pero tú sabes como ha estado el trabajo, y bueno no tenemos muchos días libres

-si, lo se

-y dime, que noticia tienes que darme

-siéntate por favor

-¿pasa algo malo?

-no, para nada, pero mejor siéntate por que si te caes, ahí te quedas por que no te voy a poder levantar

-está bien, (se dirigió al sillón algo nervioso ya que si amiga estaba muy sospechosa, lo que sea que fuera mejor que se lo dijera rápido así que se dejo caer rápidamente) ¿ya¡Dime!

-bueno (tomo aire profundamente y exhalo lento, como si estuviera apunto de develar algo de vital importancia para la humanidad)…tengo nuevo novio

-0.0 jajaja y ¿por eso querías que me sentara, sabes que te quiero pero a veces te pasas de exagerada¿no te lo habían dicho? jajaja

-Es Draco Malfoy

-jajajaja cof! Cof¿Qué! Es broma ¿verdad?

-nop

-Hermione, créeme, me gustan las bromas, incluso ves que disfruto hacerlas seguido con Ron, pero esta no es una broma, al menos no una de buen gusto

-¿Ustedes cuando hacen bromas de "buen" gusto? ¬¬

-Bueno n.n no es el punto, ahora repíteme por favor lo que dijiste hace un momento

-¿Qué¿De que ustedes no hacen bromas de buen gusto o de que Draco Malfoy es mi novio?

-¡pero estas loca, lo único que quiere ese fulano es conseguir información!

-¿información de que¡Ya no hay nada¡Ya Voldemort murió hace mucho! No te quedes en el pasado

-tú y yo sabemos eso, pero aun hay muchos locos afuera que aun tienen su lealtad viva por que creen que de un momento a otro regresará y créeme, son peores que los que nos tocaron pelear por que estos están aún mas locos!

-Harry, el no es nada de eso, te lo puedo asegurar

-¿Cómo, tú sabes que el puede utilizar muchas artimañas! Y claro! Como tú eres mujer acudió a ti para sacarte algo de eso modo o abrir la brecha con nosotros y de ese modo tratar de destruirnos

- En primera, que tiene que sea mujer ¬¬

-perdón no me refería a eso n.nu

-se a lo que te referías, pero no soy tonta, él ha cambiado

-no lo creo, Herm, por favor¡no te ciegues!

-Que no es así! Te lo juro!

-¿estás segura?

-si

-¿te dio verisatum?

-no

-¿te ha preguntado algo de nosotros?

-¡no!

-¿lo quieres?

-Ha! (¿A que venía esa pregunta? Pero aún peor¿por qué se quedo callada? En un afán por ocultar su indecisión afirmó pero de forma muy poco convincente)...si

-no te escucho muy convencida

-claro que si

-¿entonces por que no lo afirmas con seguridad?

-todavía es muy pronto

-nunca es pronto para amar a alguien, créeme, tal ves tardes en darte cuenta, pero si estas con esa persona es por que estas segura, si no es así entonces no tienes nada que hacer con él

¿Por que Harry le decía eso? Y más en ese momento, necesitaba apoyo, no un sermón y menos uno como ese!

-Herm, quiero que me contestes dos preguntas desde el fondo de tu corazón y con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-esta bien

-¿Acaso esta es una forma desesperada de llamar la atención de Ron?

-¿Qué¡Claro que no¿Como puedes pensar eso! (De echo si sabía, pero no lo iba a admitir ni en un millón de años, primero quedarse a cuidar una eternidad las "criaturitas" de Hagrid que admitirlo)

-entonces en verdad estas con Malfoy por que (esto le costo mucho decirlo)…lo aprecias (no pudo decir "lo quieres" la simple idea le desagradaba a tal punto que podría vomitar ahí mismo)

Ella lo miró a los ojos más no contesto nada

-Hermy…

-¿si?

-¿realmente lo aprecias o quieres?

Ella no supo que contestar, aunque quiso decir que si, no pudo, no estaba segura…

-no lo se, creo que sí (bajo la mirada al piso), pero aun es muy pronto para poder decirlo, si lo aprecio, es una buena persona, en verdad, si te dieras la oportunidad de tratarlo de nuevo me darías la razón.

-Bueno, no hay que llegar a tal punto¿no? (hermione solo giro los ojos a lo que Harry simplemente prosiguió) Además, no me refería a eso, sino a que si en verdad crees que tengas futuro con él, que tú lo…aprecies y él a ti y el cuentito de hadas, ya sabes…

-Pues si (Tratando de omitir el poco tacto de su amigo en ese momento estaba tratando de ser lo más honesta que podía consigo misma), es un buen hombre, enserio

-esto va a dolerle a Ron (dijo algo abatido el ojiverde), bueno, solo promete algo (sostuvo las manos de Hermy entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos)

-lo que sea

-sólo haz que valga la pena (le sonrió amargamente)

Ella solo le contesto con una sonrisa triste, melancólica y así el chico de pelo color azabache se despidió de ella, deseándole lo mejor y prometiéndole que estaría más seguido de visita, ella se quedo sentada en el sillón mientras lo veía salir por la puerta, tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar silenciosamente, sabía que Harry la apoyaría, incluso reaccionó casi igual que Ginny, _"Que parecidos son los dos" _en ese momento deseo con toda su alma que la relación con Draco no acabara como terminó la de Ginny con Harry, y ese pensamiento la asusto, por que sabia que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran la pareja perfecta, cuantas noches ella envidio esa relación y ahora no se explicaba como es que pudo acabar algo tan bello de una manera tan tonta, absurda, tanto así que ninguna de las partes sabe con exactitud como o cuando fue que todo se empezó a perder, entonces¿Qué esperanza tenía ella con Draco, estuvo caso dos horas con la incógnita en su mente pero luego la acallo con el pensamiento de: "Tengo más esperanza con él que con Ron" y quedándose tranquila con eso empezó a idear la forma de decirle al pelirrojo que su "queridísimo amigo Draco le gano el brinco", pero por mas que le diera vueltas a la idea sabía perfectamente que no lograría obtener una respuesta positiva o al menos aceptable de Ron, "_Nada bueno saldrá de esa charla_"

Ron llegó muy contento rumbo al departamento de Herm, ella le había dicho que tenía que contarle algo, se escuchaba contenta y a la vez nerviosa, aunque para él todo lo que saliera de la boca de Herm era bueno, aunque fueran malas noticias, por que así podría hacer de héroe ayudándola a resolver lo que fuera, pero esta ves no estaba ni remotamente preparado para saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Ron, hola!n.n

-¡Hola linda¿como estás?

-Bien¿y tú?

-muy bien¡gracias!

-que bien, y dime ¿qué tal el trabajo?

-como siempre, cada día te encuentras con un loco mas loco que el anterior, jeje, pero nada que no podamos controlar

-¿Y Harry?

-Pues ya sabes como esta la situación, pero está bien

-Si, me vino a visitar hace 4 días, pero antes de eso tenia mucho que no lo veía

-Si, tú sabes que en el ministerio es de los favoritos y la carga de trabajo para él siempre es mayor por lo mismo y mas aparte Gin…tú sabes.

-Si… (Herm se froto el codo, no sabía que mas decir para retrasar la noticia)

-Bueno, vine por que tenías algo que decirme¿qué es, (La sonrisa que tenía en la cara se difumino casi al momento al ver a su castaña que lo miraba de forma extraña¿acaso era miedo?) Hermione te ves muy nerviosa… ¿qué sucede?

-Pues veras, hace algunos días, de echo en vacaciones, sucedió algo, resulta que… Si te conté que me fui de viaje con mis papás¿verdad?

-Si Herm, pero te conozco tan bien que se que ese no es el punto, así que dime ya que te pasa (Habló de tal manera que deseaba transmitirle la mayor confianza posible, no le gustaba verla así)

-Bueno, la cuestión es Ron, que en mi viaje conocí a alguien, y ese alguien después, no sé como, pero logro llenar espacios vacíos en mí, o al menos eso es lo que siento, (Ron la escuchaba, pero con cada palabra hacia que él quisiera quedarse sordo por un momento) y además entro en un momento en el que necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarme y…

Ahí Ron que tenia la vista perdída volteo a verla y la interrumpió:

-Yo siempre te he apoyado

-Yo lo sé, pero necesitaba alguien como confidente, que no temiera decirme lo que siente o lo que le pasa exactamente por la mente

-Tú siempre sabes lo que pienso (esto se lo dijo de forma un poco dura)

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es así, que la mayor parte del tiempo tengo que andar adivinando y en ciertos casos enterarme por terceras personas, pero por favor déjame terminar (ya se había armado de valor y no se iba a echar atrás)

-esta bien (metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miro expectante)

-La cuestión es que con esta persona me siento cómoda y …y ya es formal, somos novios. (Ella lo miro con ganas de salir corriendo pero en esos momentos sus piernas ya no le respondían).

-Ah… (Ron se quedó en shock, el siempre pensó que por mucho que los dos no se dijeran las cosas claras pues, sabían que había algo entre ellos…que no podían renunciar a ello tan fácilmente… "_por lo visto si se puede…"),_ _Que bien_ (si en mi vida me hubiera tocado decir que algo era falso definitivamente ese "que bien" lo era), _¿y acaso tengo el gusto de conocerlo?_ (¿Por qué siempre tenía la mala costumbre de hacer preguntas de las cuales no quería conocer la respuesta?)

-de echo sí

"_¡Lo sabía, por que maldita sea tenía que haber preguntado, yo y mi bocota!", _

-¿Desde hace mucho, _"Ron, contrólate"_

-Pues desde que entramos a Hogwarts

-¿Qué¿Acaso tú y Harry¡como pudiste con mi mejor amigo¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes¡Son unos traidores¿Y así quieren llamarse mis amigos!

-No es Harry ¬¬, Ron, es un ex compañero del colegio, de Slytherin para ser más exactos…, además¿Cómo puedes pensar que Harry y yo¡Y más con lo de Ginny!

-Bueno, me excedí, perdón, ya sabes como soy, pues si, me decías algo así de que era de ¿dónde?

"Amigo de Harry tenía que ser ¬¬"

-De Slytherin

-0.0 En primera¿tú que haces con alguien de esa casa? Y en segunda¿realmente lo conozco?

-Pues, lo que se dice conocer, conocer…no, pero si te digo el nombre si vas a poder identificarlo fácilmente _"No sabes cuanto "_

-¿Zabini¿Ese tipo? Hermione¡él es uno de los mortífagos rezagados que buscamos, sin mencionar que es uno de los especimenes mas feos que he visto en mi vida

-No es Zabini, jeje, es Draco

-…perdón…es que…me pareció oír un Draco… ¿es el mismo que estoy pensando?

_-Si Ron, es el único Draco que conocemos…_

_-No te creo_ (Ron trató de reírse de la situación ya que era demasiado para procesar en tan poco tiempo) no me puedes estar haciendo esto Herm, no tu…

-Ron… (Una sombra de aflicción cubrió el rostro de Hermione), yo no te estoy haciendo nada, entiéndeme, si lo hice fue por que lo considere lo mejor para mí

-¡Lo que menos entiendo es como puedes estar haciendo esto a ti misma¿Qué no aprecias las consecuencias que esto va a tener?

-Lo único que pido es que pongas la hermosa amistad que siempre ha habido entre nosotros por delante de esto, necesito que tú más que nadie esté ahí, para apoyarme…eres muy importante para mí Ron…

-No Herm! (Un color rojo se había apoderado de él, realmente estaba furioso)¡siempre estoy ahí para ti, pero no esta vez, no voy a estar ahí para ver como explota todo y una vez mas ser el que recoge los pedazos que quedan.

Hermione estaba llorando, realmente le dolía, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

-Ron, por favor (dijo casi en un susurro, la garganta la tenía tan cerrada que apenas podía articular palabra)

-¿Por favor¿Qué acaso prefieres a ese imbécil que a mí! (Ya estaba dicho, por fin estaba diciendo lo que en verdad sentía, aunque trato de disimularlo ya no pudo)...¿qué a nosotros¿Sabes? Lo único que estas haciendo es dejar en claro que cualquier estúpido vale más que yo.

-¡No! Jamás pienses eso

-y como quieres que no lo haga si te metiste con el mayor bruto que hay sobre la faz de la tierra

-¡No es ningún bruto! (ya se estaba empezando a enojar ella también), y si hay algún bruto, y eso es decir poco, en esta situación créeme, no soy yo ni Draco

-¿Qué te pasa!

En ese momento agarro un jarrón con flores que estaba puesto sobre la mesa y lo aventó con todas su fuerzas contra la pared contraria, Hermione solo se encorvo y se tapo la cara, enseguida volteo a verlo, ahora su mirada reflejaba claramente un miedo inmenso. El Pelirrojo volteo a verla de forma peligrosa, sus ojos irradiaban enojo y dolor, y le dijo las siguientes palabras, que de haberlas mencionado en un principio, lo más seguro es que esta historia no hubiera comenzado…

-¿Yo soy el Bruto, Lo único que he hecho es cuidarte quererte, velar por ti, inclusive…(iba a decir "amarte" pero en ese momento se le hubiera quebrado la garganta antes de terminar) , he dado la mitad de mi vida por ti, pero tienes razón, por eso he sido un bruto…

-Si me quieres tanto como dices, lo que quiero es que me comprendas y me apoyes¡por favor!

-¡No, y te advierto algo, no vengas a mi cuando todo termine, es mas¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso después de lo que te acabo de decir, en estos momentos estas borrando todo aquello que alguna vez aprecié en ti, y una de esas cosas es sentido común

-Ron, comprende, tú y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos (las lágrimas ya estaban empapando su rostro)

-sí, es lo que me has demostrado, jamás estaremos juntos y eso me llena de tristeza, dolor y frustración¿Y sabes por qué, (La miró expectante, ella no supo que decir, así que el solo bajo la mirada y con tristeza, rabia y dolor dijo las últimas palabras, que llegaron a lo más hondo del ser de la chica)… por que la razón de ello eres tú, ya hoy todo me quedo claro, gracias por abrirme los ojos (cada palabra fue pronunciada de la forma mas cruel y cruda posible)

Y dicho esto se fue, cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras él, ella se recargo y resbalo lentamente por la pared, sus piernas la dejaron de sostener por alguna extraña razón y se quedo en el piso, llorando, dolida, en ese momento no podría describir lo que sintió, lo más cercano a lo que sentía en ese momento era algo similar a la agonía experimentada por alguien que se asfixia lentamente, perdiendo la conciencia a cada segundo acompañada de una creciente sensación de confusión; justo como el eco de desesperación que acompaña a un condenado mientras se sumerge en la más profunda oscuridad sin poder evitarlo, mas lo que ella jamás supo fue que Ron al salir por esa puerta se encontraba igual o peor que ella, también lloro de rabia, de impotencia y mas aún, por ella, por ellos, por un futuro que deseaba con toda su alma y que ahora veía imposible, por una esperanza que moría esa tarde. En esos momentos él caminaba sin rumbo, el cielo que una hora antes estaba totalmente cerrado, ahora estaba dejando caer la lluvia a cantaros, al pelirrojo no le importo mojarse, ni siquiera el frío o fijarse por donde pisaba, aquellas palabras le habían llegado a lo mas hondo del ser, rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos: "Ron, comprende, tú y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos", y cada vez el dolor en su ser se hacía mayor, las lagrimas en su rostro estaban presentes pero la lluvia las camuflajeaba a la perfección, casi como si el cielo y él se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para sufrir juntos ese día, ahogando una historia de amor que jamás empezó, llegó un punto en el cual dejo de caminar, y simplemente se sentó en la acera para llorar por que en esos momentos pensar es lo que menos podía hacer, las personas que pasaban corriendo para cubrirse de la lluvia en algún lugar lo miraban extrañados, incluso mas de uno llegó a pensar que estaba loco, más nadie sabía que estaba muy cerca de estarlo¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona que has amado por años y que le has entregado tu mente, alma y corazón ha ciegas te dice que no quiere estar contigo, yo creo que volverse loco en un caso así sería un derecho.

Cuanto daño podemos llegar a hacernos nosotros mismos¿No sería mas fácil aceptar nuestros sentimientos y seguirlos, a donde sea que estos nos lleven¿por qué tratar de creer mentiras¿será por miedo a que la verdad no sea nuestra felicidad?. En algún lugar leí: "El corazón del hombre necesita algo en que creer, y cree mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer", pero esta vez la verdad era tan clara como el agua¿Qué explicación hay entonces?


	7. Dos chicas más

¡Hola a todos! Aún respiro, jajajaja se que tiene años que no actualizo y pido una disculpa por ello, no hay excusa que me justifique.

Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que he recibido a pesar de mis tardanzas, jejejeje espero que les guste este capitulo y el que viene ya que por ser el dia de mi cumple (se aceptan felicitaciones al por mayor n.n ) decidi subir un capitulo que tengo escrito hace mucho (Que de echo iba a subirlo esta misma fecha el año pasado)y que hasta ahora es mi favorito. Espero que les guste y que mi forma de decir¡Lo siento!

Esta vez este capitulo se lo dedico a Vivi-G Weasley que me dio animos con su review (me senti muy alagada y perdón por no contestartelo antes pero simplemente no sabia como agradecerte el apoyo). Y a todas aquellas personas que se animaron a dejar un review: Mil gracias. Es enserio, si todas las personas que leen este fic dejaran uno...seria inmensamente feliz con más de 750! no bromeo!

Montse!Susan!Ruth!Emy! gracias!

Bueno, ya me voy a festejar, jejeje cuidense mucho y espero sus comentarios!

Mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre.

Shezhid

"**DOS CHICAS MÁS"**

En un gran salón que pertenecia a una bella mansión a las afueras de Londres estaba Susan, se encontraba tocando el piano, muy concentrada y metida en su música cuándo de repente se escucha un "click" y una vocecita dice:

-¡Hola¡Linda canción!

-¡Madre mía! (Susan literalmente salto de su silla ya que la visita inesperada de cierta pelirroja la agarro por sorpresa)

-jajajaja

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!

En eso Ginny se para de reír un momento y le dice muy seriecita:

-¿Y por que crees que siempre lo vuelvo a hacer? (Risas y mas risas)

Susan solo mueve la cabeza como negando algo y esboza una sonrisa.

-Hay amiga, nunca cambiaras, pero bueno… por cierto¿Que tal te fue conociendo al novio de Herm?

Ginny paro de reír

-Hay Susan¡es un completo pelmazo!

-0.0 ¿Tan mal se porto?

-No, para nada, en cierto modo hasta fue amable, pero es el tipo que te conté que le hizo la vida de cuadritos a todos y que era el enemigo declarado de Harry en Hogwarts

-mmm, si recuerdo algo, Malcom…Malloy….Maffit…

-¡Malfoy¡Draco Malfoy!

-Oh¿Y como fue que Hermione termino con ese tipo?

-¡No sé, pero no vine a recordar malos ratos, mejor ¿Qué te parece si empiezas a tocar la canción que tanto me gusta y yo hago lo mió?

-Me parece perfecto, pero me tienes que contar TODO cuando te enteres mejor eh!

-si (Contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y yendo al baño para cambiarse para hacer su practica)

Susan y Ginny llevaban una relación de mejores amigas; aunque Herm era muy cercana a la menor de los Weasly, ella necesitaba a alguien ahora que ya no estaban en Hogwarts, alguien con quien convivir a diario y poder tener una relación mas estrecha ya que a Herm solo la veía dos veces a la semana o tres cuando mucho.

La pianista de profesion era una chica sumamente dulce, la tipica persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y el consejo perfecto para todo.

La cuestión era que a la pequeña pecosa le fascinaba ir a casa de Susan a practicar mientras ella tocaba su piano, era una actividad muy terapéutica para ambas. Y había veces en que no hablaban en todo el ensayo, simplemente dejaban que todo fluyera, y las palabras se volvían arte, ya sea en música o danza.

Esa misma tarde por otro lugar se encontraban dos amigos en un típico día de trabajo:

-¿Tengo que ir?

-No¿cómo crees, te puedes quedar a mirar solamente

-gracias n.n

-era sarcasmo ¬¬

-¡Ron¡Cuidado!

El pelirrojo salio como de su ensueño y gracias a sus reflejos rápidos logro esquivar una maldición que iba directo a su cabeza, Harry corrió y mando la contra maldición, dejando al oponente fuera de la pelea.

-¿Qué te pasa¡Sabes que aquí no puedes estar pensando en otras cosas, esta es la tercera vez que casi te matan! (Harry gritaba a todo pulmón y muy molesto)

Ron solo veía sus zapatos ya que en verdad estaba apenado, sabia que era cierto, pero no tenia cabeza para nada en esos momentos, de pronto levanto la mirada y la tenia perdida, como queriendo maquilar una respuesta o algo que diera acuse de recibo, pero solo salieron ademanes de sus manos e intento de palabras de su boca pero al momento se callo por que no podía decir algo coherente.

El pelinegro se calmo un poco, sabia por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, y en cierto modo lo justifico, así que trato de sonar otra vez amigable y le dijo:

-ven, vamos a platicar, ya acabamos aquí

-esta bien (dijo casi en un susurro y siguió a su amigo)

* * *

Por otro lado...

¡Emy!

¿Herm? (La chica sonaba consternada)

¡Necesito platicar contigo! (Si en ese momento la castaña se hubiera arrodillado le hubiera dado la imagen perfecta a la voz que se le escuchaba sumamente desesperada)

¡Debe de ser muy urgente por que tiene como mes y medio que no sabia de ti! (Dijo la chica con ese tono tan peculiar que Hermi conocía a la perfección; una mezcla de preocupación, sarcasmo y regaño que la caracterizaban tanto)

¡Lo sé¡Perdóname!

No te preocupes, (La expresión del rostro de su amiga se suavizo esbozando una leve sonrisa, jamás se podría enojar con Herm, su relación era tan sincera y cercana como la que llevara con un hermano) pero si hubiera pasado una semana más ya hubiera mandado a la policía a buscarte, jejeje

Hermione comenzó con su relato y las lágrimas iban saliendo aunque no quisiera, Emy solo la abrazaba y consolaba. Ella es su mejor amiga desde que había entrado a estudiar para sanador, ya que la universidad donde estudiaba Emily quedaba exactamente enfrente del edificio de Herm, así que por azares del destino una mañana donde las dos iban corriendo para no llegar tarde a su primera clase, no se dieron cuenta que se dirigían precisamente hacia la otra, y bueno, después de terminar en el piso con todos los libros (de Herm) , las pinturas y pinceles (de Emy) en el suelo, rieron un rato, se presentaron y desde ese día se forjo una linda amistad.

Emy es una talentosa y afamada artista plástica de Inglaterra y a pesar de su corta edad ha escalado más peldaños en el arte de lo que muchos "adultos cuarentones" quisieran. Su personalidad es un tanto enigmática, dado que jamás se sabe que esta pensando o cual será su siguiente paso, la mayor parte del tiempo permanece en su mundo color azul charco, sin embargo, siempre es muy comunicativa con Herm, no sabia por que , pero le inspiraba mucha confianza, a pesar de que desconocía gran parte de su pasado.

La morena escucho paciente el relato de Hermione hasta que esta acabo limpiandose las lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla...

-Y eso fue lo que paso

-...

-¿no vas a dedirme algo? (esperaba impaciente el comentario de su amiga)

-si¿por que lloras?

-0.0 ¿Que no acabas de escuchar lo que te dije?

-Si a la perfección, pero aún no entiendo por que lloras y te haces la martir cuando ya sabias que esto iba a pasar

-en primera no me hago la martir y en segunda ¿Como te atreves a decirme eso? (en verdad estaba indignada) yo vengo buiscando consuelo con mi amiga ¿y que me encuentro?

.Mira herm, nuestra amistad sigue en pie, tampoco la agarres contra mi, y sabes que no te estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, simplemente estoy siendo realista, y ¿sabes? El pobre Ron tiene cierta razón en todo, por que si estoy de acuerd contigo que su reacción noe stuvo bien, pero tu te portaste mucho peor

-¿Y ahora yo que hice?

-Tú sabias perfectamente que entre tu y Ron habia algo, y simplemente lo echaste a la basura como si fuera lo mas insignificante del mundo

-¡entre él y yo no hay nada! era simplemente mi amigo, y no tenia ningun derecho a reclamarme nada!

-si eso fuera cierto y solo fuera un "simple" amigo como dices, no estarias llorando tan desconsoladamente con sentimientos de culpa y él estaria hablandote en estos momentos

-¿por que eres tan dura?

-No soy dura, simplemente soy tu amiga, y te digo lo que es, no lo que quieres escuchar

Hermione la miro con mala cara, sabia que era verdad pero su orgullo era tan grande que no le daria la razón, Emy comprendia la mentira que se estaba tratando de creer la castaña más lo que no aceptaba a creer eran las razones tan tontas que según Herm fundamentaban su noviazgo con aquel chico, en ese momento no sabia por quien sentir mas pena: por su amiga que creaba una mentira o por el chico que se la creia.

* * *

Regresando con los amigos ¿inseparables?...si, inseparables n.n

Ya estando en el bar que acostumbraban visitar, el ojiverde pidió un whisly de fuego y el pelirrojo un vodka

-Ahora si podemos platicar, aquí si es el lugar, no donde te puedan sacar los sesos

-Lo se y discúlpame pero ando mal, hay algo terrible que tengo que contarte

El barman les entrego sus copas

-Yo invito (saco su cartera)

-No Harry no es necesario

-No te preocupes, necesito cambio

Y le dio el billete al tipo

-Gracias (Lo dijo en tono cortés pero sin mucha importancia)

-De nada

El silencio se hizo presente un momento, donde solo bebían aquel líquido reconfortante

-¿Qué ibas a contarme? (Harry rompió el silencio depositando después de un largo sorbo el vaso en la barra)

-Amigo, es tan …bueno Herm…decepcionante (lo dijo mirando el vaso que sostenia entre las dos manos)

Una vez más Ron hacia muestra de su gran gramática y elocuencia al hablar ¬¬

-Te refieres a lo de Herm con Draco

-0.0 ¿ya lo sabias? (levanto la mirada sorprendido)

-si, me lo contó la semana pasada _"Bien Harry, ya la hiciste buena"_

Silencio, el pelinegro continuo

-Yo hable con ella, personalmente creo que es un error y le dije que la apoyaba por que era mi amiga, mas no por que estuviera de acuerdo

Silencio por parte de Ron, en un intento por llenar los espacios incómodos Harry añadió:

-Y bueno, también le dije que nos tenía como amigos, así que si Malfoy hacia algo pues nosotros la ayudaríamos, de hecho creo que de ahora en adelante debemos de estar más pendientes de ella…(el silencio de su amigo lo estaba matando) ¡Ron ya dime algo!

-Lo sabias…. ¿y no me dijiste nada? (se escuchaba realmente molesto)

-Es que Herm me dijo que ella te lo diría después

-¡LO SUPISTE ANTES QUE YO Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

-Ron, cálmate (Harry estaba algo asustado, sabia que de esta no se iba a zafar tan fácil por que podría no temerle a la muerte… pero a un Weasley enojado…eso eran palabras mayores)

-Mira si me he equivocado, te consideraba mi amigo (dijo con mucho rencor en la voz)

-No te parece que exageras las cosas, yo soy tu amigo es más podría atreverme a decir que para mi eres mi familia, mi hermano y tu lo sabes. Así que por favor no armes una tormenta en un vaso de agua, si no te lo contó ella antes fue por que ya sabemos como te pones y yo no podía decirte algo que no me correspondía.

-Bueno, en algo si tienes la razón, para mi eres parte de mi familia y por lo mismo tal traición es aun mayor. Pero en donde si te equivocaste fue decirle a Hermione que contaría con nosotros, por que no es así , para mi ella ya dejo de ser…lo que era para mi, y tu… (Prefirió medir sus palabras, sabia que sin Herm su mundo seria una tortura pero sin su amigo…él tenia razón, habían pasado por mucho juntos, pero por el momento no podía soportar estar en presencia de alguien que le mintió, de echo, no podía estar en presencia de nadie)

El pelinegro aguardaba en silencio su sentencia

-¡TU! (lo señalo peligrosamente, Harry solo cerro los ojos y se hizo chiquito) no me hables en al menos un mes¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?

Agarro su túnica que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla y salio del bar como alma que lleva el diablo, Harry se quedó pensativo, sabía que no lo tomaría bien pero el no tener ni un solo rasguño causado por el pelirrojo lo asustaba aún más, una parte de su ser imploraba por que su amigo volviera y le diera al menos un puñetazo en la cara para desahogarse y en cierto modo para que su culpa por ocultarle la verdad a su amigo disminuyera un poco o al menos se le olvidara con el dolor

"Merlín, no se si tranquilizarme o asustarme aun mas" tomandose de un solo trago el liquido del vaso

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraba un oji gris trabajando, bueno, eso se podría decir ya que físicamente estaba en la oficina sentado frente a su computadora pero su mente se encontraba a miles de millas de ahí. "¿Cómo la vida puede dar tantas vueltas en tan poco tiempo¿Por qué ella? O ¿Por qué no?" Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, sabia que apenas estaba conociendo a Herm y hasta ahora le agradaba y mucho pero todo paso sumamente rápido, y había algo que no lo terminaba de convencer, ya que alguna vez creyó enamorarse y aunque no fue así, en estos momentos no se sentía ni un poco así con respecto a la castaña. Claro estaba que llevaba aun muy poco juntos y a lo mejor debía dejar pasar un poco mas de tiempo….

De pronto un joven alto de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules que respondia al nombre de Blaise Zabbini entro a la oficina para consultar una duda con su jefe, más lo vio tan en su mundo que se acerco silenciosamente y le dijo:

1 cerveza por tus pensamientos

¿eh? (Dijo algo encimismado el rubio)

Bueno, mejor no por que luego no paras y te pones medio loco y para que quieres…

Que gracioso ¬¬ y te recuerdo que la última vez ese licor estaba adulterado así que no fue mi culpa

-no, que ¡ba! Ni tampoco fue culpa de esas 6 cervezas, 7 tequilas, 2 vasos de vodka, 3 whiskys de fuego y el pequeño caballito de licor, ahora que lo mencionas ese caballito se veía sospechoso (puso cara pensativa), si de seguro fue eso por lo cual acabaste inconsciente (lo miro de forma divertida)

¬¬ aún quieres saber que pienso¿no?

En estos momentos ya no, gracias (al terminar le puso una sonrisa colgate e hizo el ademán de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta de la oficina pero cuando iba saliendo se encontró con su otro gran compañero/amigo que venia entrando )

Que paso Zabinni

Mi buen Peter (Se saludaron de mano y un abrazo)

Que bueno es ya tenerlos de regreso, el ambiente andaba medio muerto por aquí

Me lo imagino , sin mi la vida es muy aburrida (Decía Draco con su característico ironía)

Peter intercambio miradas con Zabinni

Zab¿Te quieres unir a la platica? (Dijo Peter con voz maliciosa, Draco solo rodó los ojos como diciendo "Hay van")

Claro Peter¿en que estabas?

Recordándole a nuestro buen rubio de la vez que nos fuimos de viaje a las Bahamas y casi acaba con todo el alcohol del lugar sin mencionar con su vida también

¡Fue genial amigo! (Dio una carcajada sonora, realmente se habían divertido mucho con Draco, bueno, haciendo memoria mas bien se habían divertido mucho a costa de él…)

Si si si, muy divertido, pero por Merlín que todo lo ve, algún día me dará la oportunidad de verlos así (contesto el ojigris sarcasticamente)

Y como podrán imaginarse, esa tarde fue muy "productiva" en la oficina

-Bueno Sus, ya me voy, prometí ir a desayunar en la mañana a la madriguera (Dijo mientras se ponia su abrigo ya que afuera amenazaba con llover)

-Típico, domingo familiar

-¡así es! de echo¿Quieres venir conmigo o prefieres aprovechar el único día que tienes libre para levantarte tarde?

¿Y perderme a tu hermano Bill¡Ni loca!

¡Oye¡tal vez no pueda hacer legerinmancia pero la mirada perversa que pones cuando miras a mi hermano no me agrada nada!

Lo siento (La morena miraba sus dedos mientras chocaba su dedo índice derecho con el izquierdo) no pensé que fuera tan notorio, mas no puedes culparme (Ya agarrando valor)¡ tu hermano es un bombón!

¡Lo se! Por algo es mi hermano, jejejeje, pero en fin, te hace falta dormir, ya nos vemos mañana

¡Si! n.n

* * *

Hermione ya se encontraba de camino a su casa, luego de su encuentro con Emy, pero prefirió dirigirse al departamento de cierta pelirroja, necesitaba platicar con ella lo que había pasado la otra noche con Ron, de pronto una llamada a su celular la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Alo?

-Hola bonita¿Cómo estás?

-¡Draco! (esbozo una sonrisa, en verdad le agradaba tener alguien que pensara en ella)

-¿Qué haces¿Estas ocupada?

-No, para nada, además mañana es domingo y no hay nada que hacer¿Por qué¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Estaba pensando invitar a mi linda novia a cenar¿crees que le guste la idea?

-Creo que le fascinara, pero en una hora por que en estos momentos se encuentra yendo a visitar a cierta amiga pecosa

-mmm¿Quieres que valla a recogerte ahí?

-sabes, no seria mala idea, pero hay algo que quiero aún más

-tus deseos son ordenes

-Quiero que me acompañes

-0.0 ¿Perdón, creo que escuche mal… y si no es así no creo que sea buena idea

-¡Por favor, te va a agradar, es una persona verdaderamente linda, ya lo viste el otro día

-Si cariño, pero el otro día estábamos en un lugar pú-bli-co con mucha gente alrededor, en este caso quieres que valla a meterme contigo a su casa donde nadie puede ser testigo de mi asesinato ¬¬

-Que dramático eres ¬¬

-Soy realista (dijo defendiéndose)

Hermione se tenso un poco al escuchar esto último, habían sido las mismas palabras que uso Emily, por lo cual su tono fue más serio:

-Si tu no me apoyas tratando de llevarte bien con la gente que quiero entonces no creo que esto funcione (dijo muy severamente)

-no...yo no quise..simplemente estaba pensando que ...no sera mejor que... oh diablos! Voy para alla¿en que calle estás?

Una sonrisa surco el rostro de la castaña, siempre la culpa funcionaba perfectamente, lo que no sabia es que no siempre iba a surtir el mismo efecto...

* * *

En la madriguera...

Un hombre caminaba cabisbajo mientras su ropa se empapa con la lluvia, aunque parecia que esto no le importaba mucho ya que no hacia el menor esfuerzo por taparse o por apresurar el paso, pronto, mas de lo esperado, llego a una casa algo destartalada que parecia que soloo se mantenia en pie por arte de magia, aunque de echo era asi literalmente...abrio la puerta lentamente y se dirigio a la cocina, dejando en el camino sobre un perchero su abrigo mojado, ya estanod ahi abrio el refrigerador y se quedo estatico mirando su contenido...en realidad no tenia hambre ni sed..."ella no esta aquí" pensó antes de cerrar la puerta y sentarse, no habia prendido las luces , no queria llamar la atención pero sus intentos fueron en vano...

-¿Quien anda ahi?

-...

-¡Identificate o atente a las consecuencias!

-!Papá¡soy yo!

-¿Ron¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Que no puedo venir a mi casa? (si le decia que no iba a ser el colmo)

-Claro que si, pero te esperaba mañana¿pasa algo?

-no...no¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

-Claro hijo, eso ni se pregunta

Ron solo asintio, se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a su vieja alcoba, le molestaba estar en ese lugar y de echo solo oba los domingos y eso cuando no le quedaba de otra, pero estar ahi era el lugar mas seguro para que no lo encontraran ya que sera literalmente el último lugar donde estaría, pero íronicamente ahi se encontraba

* * *

La pareja ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de la más joven de los Weasley. Draco intentaba mostrar una sonrisa… o al menos un gesto amistoso, no por que estuviera feliz de estar ahí, sino para llevar la fiesta en paz y así asegurar que al día siguiente no fuera su entierro. Por su parte Herm seguía algo turbada, si bien el plan aún principio le había parecido una buena idea para que así su novio y su mejor amiga se trataran más, tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberle llamado antes a Ginny, solo para que ella estuviera mentalmente preparada. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, así que respiro un poco de valor y toco el timbre.

¡ding don! (sonido del timbre .)

Ginny acababa de llegar a su departamento

-…. (nadie acudio a su llamado, así que volvio a timbrar)

-….

-Parece que no esta.- comento el chico en un tono de alivio

"chispas, ya no me dio tiempo de recojer" (Hermione le habia hablado 10 minutos antes para decirle que necesitaban platicar lo que paso con Ron y ella acepto)

-Buenas noches (dijo abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa), "¡Rayos!"-penso el chico para sí

-¡Buenas noches peque! (conteso Herm dandole un abrazo)

-Buenas...(dijo Draco un tanto cohibido)

-¡Ah! (La pelirroja acababa de posar su vista en aquel ser cuya presencia le parecia poco grata) ...hola (dijo sin mucho animo) ...Pasen

Su expresion habia cambiado totalmente al ver al rubio, una cosa era ya haberse mentalizado para saludarlo en la calle por si se encontraban y en los lugares donde estuviera Herm "simular" agrado, pero otra muy diferente era que lo trajera a su apartamento, el único lugar donde ella se sentia segura y a salvo de aquella presencia..."¿Por que Herm!" penso amargamente mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigia a la sala donde ya la invitada y ...eso...se encontraban sentados.

-Y bien¿que los trae por aquí?

-Lindo departamento (el ojigris trato de parecer comodo, aunque su expresion denotaba mucha tension)

-este...si, gracias ...(silencio incomodo)

-Bueno, vine por que queria contarte lo sucedido con tu hermano la semana pasada (dijo rapidamente tratando de aliviar la tension que se sentia en el lugar)

Draco de repente miro a la castaña¿Por que diablos él tenia que escuchar esa conversación, instintivamente lapelirroja miro sorprendida a Herm y luego a Draco, la verdad era que no queria tratar un asunto tan delicado delante de aquel ...eso, por que podría ser el novio de su amiga, pero no había echo ningún merito para ganarse la confianza de ella aún.

-Herm, no creo que sea buen momento (dijo mientras se agarraba las manos nerviosa)

-¿Por qué, estoy con las dos personas con las que siento más confianza (contesto naturalmente la castaña)

si, pero yo no quisiera (dijo tratando de sonar lo mas neutral posible)

-¿Pero por que Ginny?

"¿Que diablos le pasaba a Hermione! Por que la torturaba de esa forma, pero sabia perfectamente que la castañpa se daba cuenta de la situación y estaba tratando de forzar las cosas, eso no era justo, ya bastante le habia aguantado con llevarle al rubio oxigenado aquel a su casa como para encima tener que escuchar como aquel ser insultaba a su hermano con sus aires de grandeza", asi que dijo sin rodeos:

-Por que no me siento a gusto platicando ese tema con él aquí (dijo tranquilamente señalandolo)

0.0 ¡Golpe bajo! Herm jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ginny le hubiera contestado eso y miro como Draco de estar "cohibido" paso a su etapa arrogante -"Esto se va a poner feo"-penso la castaña ¿Como diablos habia ido a dar con esa situación?

-Disculpa, pero no creo que a mi me intere escuchar algo que tenga que ver con la comadreja

"matenme ahora mismo" pensaba Hemr desesperada al ver que rumbo estaba tomando aquello

-Pues "querido" la puerta esta muy grande si te sientes incomodo

-¡Miren la hora que es! Ya es tarde y mañana Gin tiene que ir temprano a la Madriguera

(Gin le mandaba miradas asesinas al rubio mientras este le respondia con indiferencia y su tipica arrogancia, pero el aviso de Herm los saco de tan "ardua" tarea) mejor ya nos vamos Gin, ya luego te platico todo

-Claro Herm (en este momento ya paso a ignorar totalmente al acompañante de su amiga) nos vemos despues

-Si Gin, yo te llamo...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir seguida por su novio el cual no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"Imbecil" fue lo que penso Ginny al cerrar la puerta e irse molesta a la cama

Mientras tanto Herm habia subido al coche de Draco el cual, con los planes antes fijados, la iba a llevar a cenar, Herm previendo esto le dijo secamente:

-Llevame a mi casa (una lagrima surcaba su mejilla)

-pero ¿por que?

-¿Y todavia preguntas? Ja!

-¡oye, yo no empece la pelea (era cierto, como era posible que le recriminara aquello, encima de que el antes le habia advertido de lo que vendria)

-no, pero la seguiste sin pensar en que para mi es importante que tu te lleves bien con ella

-¡pero ella no me traga! (ya estaba empezando a desesperarse)

-¡pero tu no hiciste nada para que ella empiece a tomar otra posicion a cerca de ti! (ya estaba levantando la voz)¿Sabes que? (dijo tomando aire y mirandolo seriamente) hoy me pusiste entre la espada y la pared por tu capricho a sabiendas de que esto es importante para mi, la gran misión se fue al caño (esto último lo dijo más para sus adentros)

-¿Que misión? (dijo levantando una ceja y volteando a ver a la castaña de reojo, ya que iba manejando)

-Es un decir, es una lastima en realidad me gustaría que ustedes dos llegaran a congeniar… tal vez suene tonto, pero sería mucho mejor que mi mejor amiga y mi novio se llevaran, así tal vez no me sentiría como me siento.(noto el tono triste con que su novia lo decía) Pero bueno, nunca se puede tener todo lo que se quiere en esta vida¿no crees? (le esbozo una triste sonrisa y se dedico a ver el cielo)

Si… claro que lo sé.- fueron la respuesta del oji gris, que en ese momento se sentia peor que basura.

Mas pronto de lo esperado llegaron a casa de la chica, esta se despidio con un beso y se bajo del coche del chico, en verdad se veia acongijada, trizte y decepcionada, algo hizo que el rubio la apreciara mas esa noche ya que a pesar de todo ella no se enojo con él, simplemente se culpo a ella misma. Estaba decidido, tal vez no podía solucionar todo lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando por la mente de su chica que la hacía lucir tan nostálgica, pero había algo que si estaba al alcance de su mano aún que tal vez en ello se le fuera la vida, valía la pena intentarlo. La misión de ella había fracasado, pero la de él empezaría al día siguiente.


	8. Bailando

**BAILANDO…..**

En el departamento de la pelirroja todo se encontraba tranquilo, lo usual en una tarde de domingo, después de la visita obligada a casa de sus padres (en la cual hablo con Ron de lo sucedido y se podría decir que no le dejo de hablar por que sabia perfectamente que su condicion de hermanos se lo impedia pero también la amenazo con aquello de no querer verla en almenos un mes, por otra parte Susan se hizo de largas platicas con su no-novio ya que ella le decia así por "no novio aún", la mañana transcurrio, despues de eso, con profunda normalidad).

Ella se sentaba frente al televisor a buscar algo interesante que ver, en caso de no encontrar algo y solo si se encontraba de humor ponía música y practicaba su danza, el bello arte adorado por ella.

Esa tarde se encontraba en su sala, acurrucada en su sillón favorito disfrutando de un programa que trataba sobre las más grandes creaciones coreográficas del siglo XX. Cuando llegaron los comerciales se levanto al baño y después a prepararse algo para cenar mientras veía el programa, justo cuando se hallaba en la cocina tocaron a su puerta, ella se dirigió a abrir, sin siquiera tratar de arreglarse ya que sabia perfectamente que solo podían ser dos personas, Ron o Hermione y en cierto modo esperaba que fuera alguno de los dos, ya que la situación con su hermano se puso muy densa, jamás lo habia visto así y por otro lado esperaba que fuera Herm ya que sabia que la pelea de la otra noche era su propia culpa, y que de no se por su gran boca hubiera sido una noche "soportable", de este modo quito el seguro de la puerta, abrió y con la misma se volvió a dirigir a la cocina, de camino solo dijo:

_-pasa_

_-¿que siempre abres la puerta sin saber quien esta del otro lado?_

Ella se paro en seco, la voz no era de Hermione ya que era muy masculina como para ser de mujer, tampoco era la de su hermano, volteó rápidamente y para su sorpresa era Malfoy quien la miraba.

_-¿Que haces aquí?_ (pregunto sorprendida por la presencia de este)

_-¿siempre recibes así a tus visitas?_ (decía esto mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él, avanzaba y se quitaba el abrigo, depositándolo en el sillón)

_-no, disculpa, es que pensé que era Ron o Hermione (_Estaba tratando de ser lo más normal posible, se la debía a su amiga y aparte ya estaba muy mal con el suceso de la mañana con su hermano como para encima pelear con Malfoy

_-si quieres me voy_ (levantando de nuevo el abrigo)

_-no, no, estoy sorprendida es todo, eres bienvenido, siempre_ (al decir esto se dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, sorprendida por lo "civilizado" de su respuesta, tenia que redimirse a como de lugar con su amiga, aunque eso le costara llevarse bien o aguantar a su dichoso novio un rato)

_-gracias_ (dejando otra ves el abrigo en el sillón y dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella, se encontraba bastante nervioso, pero al menos ya lo habia dejado pasar y ya habian transcurrido unos minutos sin intentar matarse)

_-jala una silla y siéntate_

_-gracias, ¿qué preparas?_ (estirando el cuello, con curiosidad para ver que había en la olla, ya que olía a canela y ese aroma le gustaba mucho)

_-avena_

_-¿avena, ¿de cena, no suena muy apetitoso, ¿qué clase de cena es esa, acaso no ti…_ (Omitió su comentario, recordó de que clase económica provenía y pensó que lo más seguro es que el dinero solo le alcanzaba para cenar eso)

Ella levanto la vista de la olla, y lo miro, al momento entendió cual iba a ser su comentario, entonces respondió de forma calmada y mas en una explicación que en un reclamo:

_-la avena es un alimento muy nutritivo además de ser bajo en calorías, y es lo que ceno no por que no tenga dinero, sino por que me gusta y por que tengo que cuidar mi peso ya que estoy en la "Real academia de danza" de Londres, en la cual estoy becada al 100 y por ello recibo una buena cantidad de dinero extra para mis gastos, además del dinero que percibo de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, así que creeme, el problema de dinero se fue hace mucho tiempo _(bajo la vista y la volvió a centrar en la olla)

El chico se sintió muy avergonzado, se recordó que tenía que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, ya que aunque hubiera erradicado la mayor parte de sus viejas manías aún le faltaba pulir algunas cosas.

_-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención (dijo muy avergonzado, todo estaba llendo de maravilla y él tenia que salir con su metida de pata)_

_-no te preocupes, no espere otra cosa de ti (dijo algo resentida)_

_-por favor no me hables así, vengo en son de paz_

_-pues no es un buen comienzo, ¿sabes?_ (giro la perilla para bajarle a la lumbre y se dirigió a su cuarto por una liga para sostenerse el cabello y en cierto modo para tranquizarse un poco, se notaba que el chico estaba haciendo un granesfuerzo también por llevar las cosas en paz)

Él vio como se iba de la cocina, se fijo en su andar cadencioso, y pensó que aún sin maquillaje se veía muy linda, estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y un suéter delgado de cuello de tortuga de color verde ya que aunque afuera hacía frió, adentro estaba prendido el calefactor, llevaba el cabello suelto, era un lacio pesado impecable, lo tenia hasta media espalda, todo en capas degrafilado, simplemente hermoso… realmente la danza había dejado rastro en su cuerpo, _"Cara hermosa y cuerpo de diosa"_, solo repitió esta frase mental cuando ella ya volvía con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

_-¿entonces que me vas a decir?_ (dijo esto como si estuviera hablando del clima)

_-¿de que?_ (¿acaso esperaba que le pidiera perdón, no entendió el comentario de la chica)

_-pues tu visita es para conocernos, ¿no? (_el rubio asintio con la cabeza_), entonces empieza a contarme de tu vida_

_- ¿y yo por que tengo que comenzar?_

_-por tu metida de pata hace rato, jejeje_ (su sonrisa, todo se calmo cuando ella sonrió, era como si de repente la calma reinara entre ellos y jamás hubiera existido un mal comentario o malos recuerdos de su pasado y con eso logrará vislumbrar una luz al final de aquel tunel en el que habia empezado)

_-no es justo, pero aun así te lo voy a contar…_

Y empezó a relatarle todo lo que hizo cuando salio de Hogwarts y le contó todo lo que ya le había contado a Hermione y también lo que paso ese verano y como llegaron a hacerse buenos amigos, aunque la linda pecosa ya conocía esta historia por los mismos labios de Hermione no quería arruinar el momento, además, había algo en la forma en que lo relataba el rubio que hacia que te quedaras hipnotizada escuchándolo. Mientras él narraba su relato, ella se dispuso a preparar café, al cual también le agrego canela, pronto este aroma se esparció por todo el departamento, haciendo que la estancia en el fuera mucho mas agradable de lo que ya era. Transcurrieron alrededor de 2 Hrs. en el que ella le preguntaba algo y el le respondía sin peros, ni tapujos, de repente ya no había mas que contar, al menos el rubio sentía eso, que ya había contado "todo" lo que se podía contar a alguien que apenas estas conociendo, en su mayoría cosas triviales y otras no tanto, no podía negar que platicar con la pelirroja era casi una terapia, había algo en su forma de escuchar que te incitaba a abrirte completamente a ella, tal vez era por la sinceridad que irradiaba su persona o por la transparencia con la que te miraba, ahora empezaba a entender a Hermione cuando esta le contaba como alguien, sin tener la misma experiencia, o la misma edad (aunque estemos de acuerdo que la edad no implica madurez) pudiera ayudarte de gran forma, la explicación que se dio es que cuando dices en voz alta tus pensamientos, sobre todo tus dudas o miedos es como desahogarte, sacarlo de ti, dejar que el viento se lleve las palabras, aunque el problema siga ahí, es mucho mas fácil cuando alguien te escucha por que es el primer paso para la sanación interna, y más cuando sabes que no hay dolor mas grande que el que no puedes compartir. Paro un momento sus pensamientos, para fijarse en la pelirroja que lo seguía viendo atenta, esperando sus próximas palabras, pero había llegado la hora de que él callara y fuera ella quien relatara su historia aún desconocida por él…

_-creo que ya hable demasiado _(al decir esto se paso una mano por el cabello)

_-no, me gusta escuchar, de veraz, no tengo ningún problema con eso_

_-jeje, eso se nota, pero vine aquí para conocernos, tu ya sabes de mi, pero yo aún no se nada de ti_

_-mi vida no es tan interesante, te aburriría _(a la ves que hacia un mohín)

_-aunque no lo creas me encanta escuchar y sobre todo tengo especial curiosidad en ti_

_-ja! ¡Si claro, gracias por ser tan amable, pero no es necesario que te sientas comprometido a escucharme por que yo te escuche, esta bien, enserio_

_-mira, no me siento comprometido, además el café esta muy rico y no creerás que me iré sin acabarme al menos otras dos tazas, ¿verdad?_

_-jejeje, esta bien, bueno, mi vida, ¿por donde comenzar?_

_-Que te parece por el principio, como supiste que querías estudiar danza, al menos eso lo hubiera esperado de Hermione, que esta más en contacto con el mundo muggle, pero de ti, no se, no me lo esperaba_

_-La razón es que un día en vacaciones exactamente el verano que salí de Hogwarts y tenia que decidir que carrera tomar, me llamo Hermione para invitarme al recital de una amiga suya que tocaba el violín en una orquesta y precisamente esa noche unas bailarinas acompañaron a la orquesta, se movían de tal forma que lograbas sentir la música, pero no solo escucharla, sino que podías verla, en ellas, en sus movimientos, en especial había una, que al verla bailar olvidabas todo, quería sentirme como ella, en ese momento para ella no existía nada mas, no había luces, ni publico, era solo ella y la música, transmitía libertad, parecía un ángel, fue cuando le pregunte a Hermione que era lo que se tenia que hacer para poder estar ahí, me respondió con una sonrisa y me dijo: "Mañana vemos que hay que hacer",me conforme con su respuesta pero pasaron dos días y lo olvide, cuando un día llego a mi casa con un montón de folletos de diferentes escuelas de danza, y de la "Real academia de danza" de Londres, jamás pensé en asistir a esta academia , ya que entrar es muy difícil, solo los mejores del mundo lo logran, tiene muchísima demanda, y bueno, la cuestión es que tienes que hacer muchos castin para entrar, pero antes que nada para tener derecho a esto tienes que presentar al menos una constancia de que ya has estudiado baile en otra institución que te avale como profesional, así que lo que hicimos fue inscribirme en una escuela que tiene fama de ser buena, al menos para probar si esto era lo mío, aunque te diré que en realidad yo quería saber como me sentía, me sorprendí mucho cuando entre a un salón pensando que era el mío, y empezaron a poner los pasos y todo para una obra que estaban montando, y lo hice a la perfección_

_-wow, y eso que no eran de primer curso, ¿no, ya que es muy pronto como para que monten una obra_

_-jejeje, ojala hubiera razonado así cuando entre, pero la cuestión es que no fue así, me di cuenta hasta que terminaron de marcarnos la coreografía y la maestra se acerco a mi y me dijo: "Tú bailas fenomenal, ¿de que academia provienes?"-la verdad me sorprendió y le dije que era mi primer día y que nunca había estudiado danza o algo que se le pareciera, ella me contesto que no era posible, por que los alumnos que se encontraban con ella eran casi profesionales y que yo estaba a su nivel, fue cuando supe que en realidad era buena_

_-Wealey, ¿y dices que tu vida no es interesante?_

_-Llamame Ginny o Gin (pidio cortes mente, ya para ese momento no existia rivalidad o algo parecido, fue como hacer quimica en tan solo cinco minutos, en verdad ya estaba conociendo el chico del cual Hermione le contaba emocionada)_

_-Claro, tu puedes decirme Draco (ella le contesto con una sonrisa y prosiguio con su expliación)_

_-esta bien Draco, jeje (se le hacia raro llamarlo por su nombre, ya que jamas lo había echo) fue solo casualidad, lo mejor es que ese año aprendí muchísimo y para el otro aplique para entrar en la "Real academia" y quede, incluso me becaron, por que estudiar en un lugar así es caro, y bueno no es fácil conseguir una beca, pero cuando hice las audiciones y me entrevistaron casi me ponen casa, jajajaja_

_-en mi vida había escuchado una historia tan fascinante, pero dime, ¿no es difícil la vida de una bailarina, Por que yo he visto muchos programas donde dicen que es como entrar al ejercito o algo parecido_

_-lo pondré así, si te gusta algo y lo amas con todo tu ser, lo difícil te parece apenas un grano de arena en el camino_

_-pero aun así, eso de morirse de hambre, y bailar hasta que te sangren los pies y esas cosas no se me hace muy divertido que digamos, ¿por que te apasionas tanto con ello?  
_

_-no me entenderías, (se queod pensativa unos momentos) , por que es imposible de explicar con palabras _

_-por favor inténtalo, quiero entenderte (Ya habian avanzado mucho y en verdad la chica era todo lo que alguna vez su novia le conto y en cierto modo su mision ya estaba cumplida y con creces...)_

_-esta bien, tratare…_

Justo en ese momento se dirigió a poner un CD con una música instrumental muy bella, se quito los zapatos, se soltó el pelo, cerro sus ojos, tomo dos respiraciones profundas y empezó a caminar al ritmo de la música, dejo que poco a poco cada nota se apoderara de ella y entonces las palabras, como sus movimientos empezaron a salir de forma fluida, relatando poco a poco, sin dejar de moverse como sentía lo que hacia y que le hacia sentir la música…

_-Bailar…. Es algo difícil de describir, solo lo puedes sentir, en cada parte y pedazo de tu ser, por que cuando ponen la música es el ritmo que se adueña de ti, no tu de el, y te va llevando poco a poco, y sabes que ese tiempo, por corto que sea, es solamente tuyo, de nadie mas, es un tiempo y lugar en el cual tu eres el dueño, un lugar en el cual puedes sentir y expresar lo que quieras sin una sola palabra, donde puedes esconderte de tus miedos y encontrar respuestas a tus dudas, donde puedes olvidarte de todo y ser tu mismo, sin miedo a ser criticado o juzgado, es como si pudieras subir a una nube y sentir el cielo a tus pies y saber que todo llega a un tiempo determinado, nada es antes ni después, simplemente es por que tiene que ser, sabes que cada tiempo y cada nota llegara en el momento justo, no antes, no después, sino en el tiempo preciso, sabes que eso lo aplicas en tu vida diaria, pero a veces por que no escuchas la música se te olvida, dejas de bailar, de sentir y a veces se te olvida incluso vivir y disfrutar cada cosa que haces con la misma pasión, emoción y sentimiento con el que bailas, así bailar, me recuerda que estoy viva, y que puedo sentir y expresar lo que quiera y que a las cosas que no se pueden describir con palabras las puedes expresar clara y concisamente con tus movimientos, incluso con tus miradas…_

La chica seguía danzando, ya no emitía ni una sola palabra, solo danzaba, en realidad jamás fue necesario decir algo, ella lograba transmitir con gran exactitud todo lo que sentía, en cada movimiento quedaba impresa la pasión que sentía y el amor al arte, él jamás pudo expresar lo que ella le hizo sentir el verla bailar, lo mas cercano a una explicación era decir que ella le hacia sentir como la música le hacía sentir a ella, raro sentimiento pero intenso como ningún otro, en acto de cobardía no quiso reconocer que ella le había llegado hasta lo mas hondo de su ser, que se había apropiado de cada célula de su cuerpo, en pocas palabras no pudo expresar o mas bien reconocer el sentimiento que ese día se adueño de él, un sentimiento que no desalojaría su cuerpo por mas que lo intentara o quisiera, pero en la profundidad de su ser sabia que no quería que ese sentimiento desapareciera.

La música ceso y Ginny aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fue abriendo, y miro fijamente a Draco, haciéndole la pregunta que él sabía que le haría, mas no estaba seguro de cómo contestarla…

_-¿Me logre expresar?_

Ella no sabía la exactitud con que transmitió el mensaje, él solo dijo una palabra que por precisa que fuera no llegaba ni al más mínimo nivel de lo que en realidad quería expresar…

_-perfectamente_

En cualquier explicación cotidiana hubiera sido la palabra perfecta, mas no lo era para esa ocasión, por que no era una simple explicación ni mucho menos una cualquiera.

Ella le sonrió, su sonrisa era franca, honesta, transparente; él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero a diferencia de la primera esta llevaba impreso algo más… una ves más las palabras no lograban explicar aquella situación.

-Bueno, ¿y que mas quieres saber?

¿Como le preguntaba eso, quería saber todo, TODO, como era posible que lograra ocultar tan bien la pasión que llevaba por dentro y que pudo ver, le desgarraba el alma, respeto fue lo que sintió, pero acallo sus pensamientos y se limito de nuevo a preguntas triviales, aunque sabia que con esta chica ninguna respuesta de ahora en adelante iba a ser trivial para él…

-mencionaste que tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿cual es?

-ah! Esa es otra pasión que tengo aparte de bailar, aunque no creo que la llegue a igualar pero me gusta muchísimo, es enseñar

-¿enseñar?

-si, tres veces por semana le enseño danza a niñas pequeñas de la academia, que comienzan su preparación para ser profesionales

-esta bien, ya me di cuenta que eso rige tu vida, jejeje, y bueno, cambiando de tema, que paso con Potter?

-como que ¿qué paso?

-tú sabes que cuando alguien pasa y se te caen los libros por saber que esta ahí y puede verte o cuando habla y te pones roja y no te atreves a pronunciar palabra es por algo, ¿no? y no precisamente por que seas tímida…

-ese es un tema del que realmente no quiero tratar, hace mucho que estoy tratando de enterrar este sentimiento, por que mentiría si te dijera que ya quedo atrás, pero no es así, así que por favor, por favor cambiemos de tema (realmente el tema la ponía muy mal, solo de oír "Potter" la acostumbrada alegría que proyectaba se esfumo de su rostro, los ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas forzadas a no salir)

"_¿Qué habrá pasado, ¿acaso el imbecil le hizo algo, Mejor le pregunto a Hermione"_

-esta bien, no te pongas así, es mas, ya es tarde y tienes que descansar por que necesitas mucha energía para tu día

-si gracias (se frotaba los ojos a fin de difuminar las lagrimas con ellos), espero verte otro día

-eso asegúralo, descansa y piensa en tu danza y no en tonterías, ¿te parece?

-si, jeje, gracias, por cierto, ya me di cuenta por que Hermione te quiere como lo hace

-ah, gracias (dijo esto pasándose de nuevo la mano por el cabello y sonrojándose levemente)

-realmente no eres un idiota

-0.0 gracias por tu sinceridad

-. de nada, jeje, para eso son las amigas

-mejor ya me voy antes de que me sueltes otra de tus sinceridades ¬¬

-jajaja, esta bien n.nu , como quieras, que estés bien y gracias por visitarme

-de ahora en adelante tendrás que preparar mucho de ese café por que me veras seguido por aquí, Adiós (tomando su abrigo y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marcho)

-Adiós (ahora ella se sonrojo levemente y cuando la figura del chico desapareció en el elevador, cerró la puerta, y acto seguido: se llevo una mano al lugar donde justo segundos antes estuvieron sus labios (los labios de Draco) y esbozo una tímida sonrisa)

La chica esa noche se fue a la cama con un solo pensamiento que se mantuvo constante en su mente: _"que chico tan maravilloso"_


End file.
